The Keyblade Chronicles: The Daughter of Light
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: It's been twelve years since the Darkness had last attacked. Now a new Darkness is forming, born from the hidden Darkness within Sora's daughter Riku. After her home is taken by the Darkness, she has to travel and learn the ways of the Keyblade, and face the Darkness that was born within her. She is the Daughter of Light, and the Princess of Kingdom Hearts. The future is up to her.
1. The Awakening

**A/N: Hello! XionTheBlackRose here! I have a new Connect Story! The Keyblade Chronicals: The Daughter of Light, is the story of Riku, Sora and Kairi's daughter. Enjoy as she fights against the new Darkness threat, and finds the Light within herself to win, for her family, for her friends, and for the light of Kingdom Hearts! Enjoy and review kindly! This story does involve all OCs of my own, so please don't be mean because of it. It**_'_**s a good story, I promise. Enjoy Chapter one: The Awakening!**

* * *

_"The end started with the beginning, as the beginning started with the end. _

_The Light of Kingdom Hearts was born in the hearts of the innocent; Of the children._

_But then Darkness came, and corrupted that light. _

_So Kingdom Hearts was hid away in the deepest light within the Darkness._

_And within that magical place, the brightest light forever shines._

_Many heros have fought for the Light, starting with the ones who created it. _

_Many names are known of these wielders, but only a few names really stick._

_Masters' Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, for instance._

_And Masters' Riku and Kairi, and later on, Roxas, and then another master was named, they called him Sora._

_Many others were witness to these remarkable fighters of Light, too many to name really. _

_But those who will never be forgotten, are the ones who lost their lives in the darkest essence of Darkness within the light of Darkness, those few have names engraved in a place known only in dreams. _

_A place, known as Castle Oblivion._

_There, you forget, only to remember, and remember, only to forget._

_But one thing always stays within your memories; Those you hold especially dear._

_But the darkest essence has passed, and a peace has fallen on the worlds, no longer connected._

_Those thought the Darkness had been subdued._

_I fret to say, I hate to say, those, are wrong judgements._

_For the Darkness will always be, as long as there is Light to feed its deathly shadows._

_The door is still locked, there may still be time to hide away in the peacefulness._

_The Darkness stirs, as does the Light._

_A new Light has been born, and it is one, the worlds have never seen._

_The spawn of Pure Light of the Keyblade, and Pure Light of the Heart._

_A Princess, of both the Keyblade, and of Hearts, but so much more than that._

_Kingdom Hearts itself stirs, waiting, to be opened, to save the worlds from the Darkness once and for all._

_For the hidden prophecy has come._

_The true Princess of Kingdom Hearts; a Princess born of the Keyblade and the Heart, has been born. _

_The battles, will start anew."_

...

"And twelve years have passed since Aros got rid of the Darkness for good, and so the Light lives in peace in the hearts of children." Sora finishes his story with a smile.

"Aw, really?" his twelve-year-old daughter Riku asks.

Her clear blue eyes sparkle as she sways her head lightly, making her short-not-quite-shoulder-length brown hair bob and sway about her neck as she twirls with one of the many violet streaks mixed in with her hair.

"That's right." Sora smiles.

Kairi comes in then, a smile on her face as she comes and sits by Riku's bed.

"It's time for bed, sweetie, you have school tomorrow." she says.

Riku pouts, "But it's only the last day until summer break, come on, Mom, can't I skip? We don't do anything that day anyway."

Sora laughs, "Ah, Kairi, let her stay home. I kind of want to show her the Islands. I think she's old enough now to be allowed to play there."

Kairi makes a face, showing she's thinking, but putting a finger to her bottom lip and looking up at the ceiling with her eyes. She sighs, closing her eyes and dropping her finger, then she opens them, a smile on her lips, "Okay, just this one time, Riku, you can skip."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Riku squeals, jumping up from her bed and wrapping her arms tightly around her mother.

Kairi smiles, hugging her daughter back, and laughs softly, "Sure thing, sweetie."

"Now go to sleep, it's past your bed time." Sora smiles, lightly pushing his daughter back onto her bed and into her blankets.

"Oh, Dad, please tell me the part where Aros saves Iriak again! Please? Please?!" Riku begs, "The first time, before he fought with Ukir."

Sora sighs, "Again? Riku, I've told you that part every night before you go to sleep. Isn't there another part of the story you'd like to hear?"

Riku makes a thinking face, similar to her mother's as she contemplates what she wants to hear from her father's stories. She suddenly squeals, "I know! Tell me the part where Ukir and the gang save Aros from the Sleeping Worlds!"

Sora smiles, "Okay. I actually like that part myself."

Riku snuggles herself into her blankets and watches her father with wide eyes, awaiting his bed time story.

"Okay, so where was I? Oh yes, Ukir knew he had to do whatever it took to get Aros back, he was their only chance to defeat the Darkness, and Ukir's best friend..."

By the end of the story, Riku was asleep. Sora and Kairi smile as they get up and turn out Riku's light. A small sound alerts them and they turn back to their daughter.

"Dad..?" she asks sleepily.

"Yes?" Sora asks, smiling at her.

"The Darkness won't get me will it?" she asks.

Kairi sends Sora a look but he ignores it and walks back over to Riku, sitting on the side of her bed and taking her hand, he says, "Of course not, Riku. The Light within you will keep you safe, and besides, it's just a silly story. You have nothing to be afraid of. Now go to sleep."

Sora leans down and kisses Riku's forehead before he leaves. Once they are outside Riku's room, and her door is closed, Kairi glares at her husband.

"Now look what you've done. You have her scared of the Darkness with you silly little story." she sighs.

"Kairi, you know as well as I do, it isn't just a story." Sora says, looking at Kairi, "Those stories are real."

"I know, but Riku's just a child, she doesn't need to know that. We agreed to keep this all a secret, to protect her, so she couldn't become a target of the Darkness. If it doesn't know of her, it can't hurt her. And now you go and tell her stories of our lives? Now she's interested, now she believes it, Sora! What if the Darkness does attack again? What will happen to Riku, to our family?!" Kairi rants.

"Kairi, it won't. I got rid of Xehanort, the Light is safe now." Sora sighs.

"But, don't you remember? Darkness and Light co-exist, always within one another." Kairi says, worry clear in her eyes.

Sora hugs her, "Everything will be alright. Riku is safe, we're safe. The Darkness won't be a problem anymore."

_..._

_Riku gasps to find herself falling through blackness, then she lands on a yellow glowing platform with Snow White on it. Riku lands on the platform and looks around, taking in the entire scenery that is nothing but blackness, and this platform she stands on._

_**So much to do, so little time... **  
_

_"Who's there?!" Riku gasps, looking around in fear._

_**Take your time.**  
_

_**Don't be afraid.**_

_**The door is still shut. **_

_"What door?" Riku asks, looking around for the carrier of the mysterious voice, but finding she was all alone._

_**Now, step forward.**  
_

_**Can you do it?**_

_Riku takes a few steps forward, slowly, looking around for the voice still. Then she turns and gasps as pedastool forms, with a sheild on it that resembles Mickey Mouse's head to her._

_**Power sleeps within you.**  
_

_Another pedastool appears behind her, this time, holding a staff, with the same Mickey shape on the top._

_**If you give it form... **_

_And a third appears, Riku spins around to face it, it holds a sword on it._

_**It will give you strength.**_

**_What do you choose?_**

_Riku walks up to the sword and picks it up, examining it._

_**The power of the warrior.**  
_

_**Invincible courage.**_

_**A sword of terrible destruction.**_

_She walks over to the shield and picks it up._

_**The power of the guardian.**  
_

_**Kindness to aid friends.**_

_**A shield to repell all.**_

_She then walks over to the staff and examines it._

_**The power of the mystic.**  
_

_**Inner strength.**_

_**A staff of wonder and ruin.**_

_**Now, what do you choose?**_

_"The...sword.." she says. The sword appears in her hands._

_**And what do you give up?**  
_

_"The mystic." she answers. All the padastools disappear, as do all three weapons. Riku gasps as the platform starts to shatter around her. She screams as she falls through the blackness. She falls until she lands on a blue glowing platform harboring Cinderella. She looks around, comepletely confused. _What a weird dream.._, she thought.  
__The sword appears in her hands._

**_You have been given the power to fight. _**

_She gasps as she sees little black shadows appear on the platform, reminding her of the stories Sora told her._

_**There will be times you will have to fight.**  
_

_**Keep your light burning strong.**_

_She swings the sword around, having no skill, and manages to kill a few of them. The shadows go into the floor, covering it entirely in Darkness. Riku gasps and cries out as she starts to fall through. She reaches for help, but there is no one to help her. She gasps for air as she finds herself on a new platform. One glowing in pink. She stands and finds a door. She walks up to it and it opens, showering her in light so bright she brings her hand up to cover her eyes from the brightness._

_She walks into the light, and on the outside she finds herself on another pink platform, only this one has Princess Aurora on it. Stained glass stairs appear, leading up somewhere. Riku quickly runs up them, hoping to get out of this strange place she was afraid of. The stairs lead her to another platform. A glowing yellow one, with Belle on it, and a single light shining in the middle. __She walks up to the light, closer and closer, the light shining brightly._

_**The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes.**  
_

_Riku turns around to see a really long shadow, her shadow, across the platform. She turns, and it turns. Now facing it, she gasps, as it starts to pull itself off the floor, and becomes a huge black shadow-like monster. She starts to back away, becoming very afraid._

_**But don't be afraid.**  
_

_She continues to back up as the monster fully stands._

_**And don't forget...**  
_

_The shadow monster's bright glowing gold colored eyes lock onto Riku and she starts to cry. She sucks back her tears and runs for an escape, but only manages to almost fall off the platform. She steadies herself and looks back at the huge monster. She desides she has to fight. So, the sword appearing in her hands, she charges at the monster, attacking it's feet, then in turn, it's hands. It shoots purple balls of dark energy at her, she dodges them. _

_It slams its hands into the ground, making more small shadows appear. She takes those out, then runs for the monster again. Beating on its hands, feet, and head, when she can manage, the monster finally falls. She jumps back, gasping as the sword disappears. She falls back, into a sitting position, Darkness swirling all around the platform, the monster begins to fall._

_**-But don't be afraid.**  
_

_Darkness starts to wrap around her legs._

_**You hold the mightiest weapon of all. **  
_

_The Darkness covers her as the monster falls._

_**So don't forget: **  
_

_She screams and cries out as the Darkness completely covers her._

_**You are the one, who will open the door.**_

...

"Riku! time to get up, sleepy head! Breakfast is ready! I made your favorite!" Kairi calls from downstairs.

Riku sits up and rubs her eyes sleepily.

"What a weird dream," she yawns, "What was all that about? I guess Mom's right, I gotta stop asking Dad to tell me those stories before I go to sleep."

She gets up and hurries down for breakfast.

...

_"And so, the Keyblade has chosen anew, and its sister Keyblade, has chosen the same."_

* * *

**A/N: The one talking in the beginning in the italics isn't Sora. Who it really is will be revealed in later chapters.**


	2. Destiny Islands

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter Two: Destiny Islands! **

* * *

"Come on, Riku, hurry! You do want to go to the Islands don't you?" Sora calls up to his daughter.

Riku quickly puts on her light purple wind breaker and rushes down the stairs, her blue T-shirt wrinkling as she tries to fix her wind breaker. Herpink and blue pleated skirt sways as she runs down the stairs. Blue ankle boots, all tied with light purple ribbons for strings, cover her feet. She pulls a black arm band from her wind breaker pocket and quickly takes her jacket off, putting the arm band on, then she puts her wind breaker back on.

"I'm here, I'm here!" she laughs, almost colliding into Sora as she comes to a sudden halt at the end of the stairs.

"Good. Let's go then." Sora laughs.

"Isn't Mom coming?" Riku asks, looking around.

"Kairi had something else she had to do." Sora smiles, "So it's just you and me. We're going to a special place, it's called Destiny Islands."

"Like in your stories!" Riku squeals.

"That's right. Destiny Islands is a special place." Sora nods, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" she says.

Sora smiles and takes her hand, leading her down to the long bridge leading from the city to the old island. Once they get across the bridge and they walk to the shore.

"This place is special. Some say it's where destiny begins." Sora says, staring out at the ocean.

"You think it's true?" Riku asks, staring at the crystal blue waters.

"I believe it. Do you? Can you feel something here?" he asks, looking down at her.

"Yeah." she nods, "I feel..something. I like it here."

He smiles and nods, "Well, I'll tell you a little secret, but don't tell your mother."

She looks up at him and he grins down at her. She smiles.

"You like the stories of Aros and his friends Ukir and Iriak, right?" he asks.

"Oh yes!" she answers.

"Well, if I tell you this, this conversation doesn't leave the Islands, and it doesn't leave you or me, promise?" asks Sora.

"Oh, I promise!" Riku says excitedly.

"The stories of Aros, they're all true." Sora explains, "I, myself, have never met those people, but I do know the battle between Light and darkness did happen. I know it all started right here, on Destiny Islands, with Ukir's curiosity of wanting to know of other worlds."

Riku looked up at her father in awe.

"So, always remember, if you believe in the Light, and keep your heart strong, then Darkness can never touch you." Sora says, smiling down at her.

She smiles and nods, "I promise I'll keep my heart strong! I won't tell anyone what you said here! It's our little secret!"

"Our little secret." Sora agrees, picking Riku up and hugging her.

...

_"What..? Are you telling me...?"_

_**"Yes, the Keyblade has finally rose to the surface again."**  
_

_"It hasn't fully surfaced, if it had, I'd have found it's located it's whereabouts by now."_

_**"I know." she grins, "But thanks to me, I know who it's weilder is. I can..surface it for you. For a price, of course." **  
_

_"Is that so, child? And how do you plan to do that?"_

_**That's the easy part. I'm going to throw her world into the Darkness."**  
_

_"Her world? The new weilder is a girl?" _

_**"That's right."**  
_

_"What is her world?"_

_**"Destiny Islands, mixed with Destiny City. So, still, it's Destiny Islands."**  
_

_"Destiny Islands, that world..." _

...

"I have to go pick up your mother, will you be okay here for a few minutes?" Sora asks, worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Dad, go get Mom, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna look around some." Riku smiles.

Sora smiles and rubs her head then leaves. Riku smiles and looks around.

"Hey, is that a cave by the waterfall?" she mutters, walking over to the waterfalll and peering into the cave in curiosity.

She walks into the cave and gasps as she turns around, looking at everything on the walls.

"Drawings.. So it is true!" she gasps, smiling wide.

She walks over to the drawing of Sora giving kairi a Poapu fruit and gets on her knees, examining the drawing. She rests her hand on the drawing gingerly.

"Aros and Iriak..." she breathes. Something glitters and catches her eye and she turns towards the light. "Huh? What's that?"

She gets down on her hands and knees and crawls over to the shining object. She lifts the object from the sand and her eyes widen, she holds up a criwn shaped pendant on a silver chain.

"This is...Isn't this the necklace Aros wears? So it is real!" she gasps, smiling brightly.

She giggles softly to herself and puts the necklace on, tucking it under her shirt, so Sora or Kairi won't see it.

**"Hello, dear girl." **

Riku stands and turns towards the exit, seeing a girl her age with long black hair that goes halfway down her back. Her eyes glow gold, her hair black as Darkness, swirling in wind that isn't there. Flecks of Darkness swirl around the strange girl. She wears an outfit identicle to Vanitas', as Sora had described it to Riku. Except the girl's outfit has a short black leather skirt with the black and red waist coat hanging down.

"Who are you?" Riku asks.

**"I am Sailene." **

the girl's voice is nearly identicle to Riku's.

"Sailene?" Riku asks in confusion.

Seeing the Heartless pendant on Sailene's chest makes Riku's eyes widen.

"You're...!"

**"That's right, dear girl, I'm an agent of Darkness." **

"Wh-why are you here?" Riku asks, her eyes wide with fear.

**"I'm here, to start it." **

Darkness errupts from Sailene, covering everything, darkening everything.

"What is this?!" Riku cries.

**"This is where I end you!"**

_"Don't be afraid, the door is still shut! She has no dominion here!"_

"You can't be here, Sailene!" Riku cries.

**"And why can't I?" **

Sailene's eyes narrow and she glares.

"Because the door is still shut!" Tears come to Riku's eyes as the Darkness all around bruns her skin slightly.

Sailene gasps and clutches her head, glaring at Riku she says, **"You don't have long, when that door opens, and this world becomes connected, I'll make you suffer, Riku Kisajira!" **

Riku gasps, her eyes widening, "How do you know my name?!"

Sailene roars and disappears in a dark corridor, taking the Darkness away with her. Riku calms down as everything returns to normal.

"That was scary." she sighs.

"Riku! Riku, come on! Time to go!" Kairi calls.

"Mom!" Riku smiles.

She gasps as she turns and sees a door, but not only that, there is someone cloaked in a black coat.

"Who are you...?" she asks.

"You know nothing. Understand nothing." the figure says.

"What?" Riku asks, clearly confused.

The figure then disappears as suddenly as he had appeared.

"Riku, come on! It's time to go!" Kairi calls.

"Coming, Mom!" Riku calls, running from the cave and running over to her mother.

"Mom, I saw a door in there!" she says.

"A door? Honey, there's no door in there." Kairi says, smiling softly,

"No!" Riku protests, "There's a door in the Secret Place! I saw it! It's there!"

"Then show me." Kairi laughs.

Riku takes Kairi into the Secret Place, but frowns when the door isn't there.

"Riku, it's time to go home." Kairi sighs, "We're going to go see your Uncle Roxas."

"Uncle Roxas!" Riku cheers.

Kairi laughs and leads Riku back to Destiny City.

...

_"You let her get away."_

_**"She some how found out I don't have dominion until the stupid door opens."**  
_

_"When does the door open?"_

"It opens in three days."

_"I thought you were dead."_

_**"Yeah, how did you come back?"**  
_

"Darkness sleeps in every heart. Anyone can recreate me."

_"Hmph. How did I forget that? It is nice to be working with you again. Ansem." _

...

"I mean it! There was a door there!" Riku whines.

"Now, that's enough, Riku. You just imagined it because of your father's stories." Kairi groans.

"No I didn't!" she argues, "I saw it! It was there!"

"That's enough!" Kairi growls, "Until you get fiction and reality straight, you're not going back to the Islands, Riku!"

"That's not fair!" Riku cries.

"I don't have to be fair. I am your mother." Kairi sighs.

They park in Roxas' drive way and Riku gets out of the car and slams the door shut and stomps into Roxas' house. Roxas walks over to Kairi and Riku and smiles.

"Hello, Kairi, Riku, how have you girls been?" he asks.

"Fine." kairi says, waving her hand with unimportance, "Has Sora showed up yet?"

"No, but he called, says he's stuck in traffic, but he'll be here soon." Roxas answers.

Kairi nods and leaves the room.

"Hi, Uncle Roxas." Riku smiles.

Roxas smiles and hugs Riku, "Hey, girl, it's been awhile."

"Two years. Why did you move in the first place if you were just going to come back?" asks Riku.

"Twilight Town, well, I used to know some people who lived there. I wanted to come back here, because the friends I had there, just, weren't there." Roxas sighs.

Riku couldn't make sense of what Roxas was saying, so she changed the subject, "I finally heard the rest of Aros' story! He does kill Xehanort!"

Roxas smiles, being in on Sora's secret story, "I told he would."

Roxas winks at her and whispers, "Do you want to know another secret story?"

"Yes!" she squeals.

"You know of Aros' Nobody Saxor, right?" he asks.

Riku nods eagerly and Roxas smiles, "Tonight, I'll tell you where his story began."

"Yay!" she says, clapping to herself and skipping out of the room.

Sora comes into the house and Roxas sighs, "I think Kairi's upset over something. Did you do anything?"

"Just took Riku to Destiny Islands. I thought she was old enough to see the place." Sora says, "What's her problem with that?"

"There's a door, Sora. That's the problem."

Sora turns past Roxas to see kairi standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"What?" Sora asks.

"She saw a door, Sora. In our Secret Place. I didn't see one, but she did. Do you know what that means?" Kairi asks, her eyes narrowing in anger.

Sora gasps, "It can't mean..."

"The worlds are going to reconnect..." Roxas finished Sora's thought.

"And that means... If Riku saw the door..." Sora trails off in thought.

"It means she's inherrited a Keyblade." Roxas sighs.

Kairi closes her eyes and shakes her head, then she opens them and glares at Sora, "I thought we were trying to protect her from our past, not drag her into it!"

"What's going on?" asks Riku, coming into the room, "Mom? Are you angry with Dad?"

"N, sweetie." Kairi sighs, smiling softly at Riku.

"We just had a disagreement is all." Sora smiles lazily.

Kairi glares at him and he frowns. Roxas coughs uncomfortably and smiles at Riku, "Let's go get some ice cream. You like ice cream right? I know the best place to get some. The best place to eat it too."

"Okay!" Riku smiles.

She puts on her wind breaker and follows Roxas out to his car.

"Close your eyes, where I'm taking you is a secret." Roxas smiles, winking and Riku laughs and closes her eyes.

...

"Wow! you were right, Uncle Roxas! Sea Salt ice cream is the best!" Riku laughs, taking another bite of her ice cream.

Roxas laughs, taking a bite of his, and staring out at the sun set from the clock tower in Twilight Town, "I know, My best friend showed me this place a long time ago."

"Who was he?" asks Riku, looking at Roxas with curious eyes.

"His name was Axel." Roxas sighs, smiling softly at the memory of the firery redhead.

...

"I can't believe she grounded from the Islands just because I saw a door!" Riku huffs.

She stares out the window and stares curiously at the black cloud looming over the Islands, so far away.

"A storm is coming.." she mutters.

Her eyes widen and seem to go empty as she gets out of bed and jumps out her widow. She starts running, heading for the Island. Her eyes return to their wide ocean blue color.

_Something's calling me there.. To the Islands. I have to go check it out!_


	3. The Night of Fate

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter Three: The Night of Fate ^^ Review kindly! Please?! :D **

* * *

Riku gets to the Islands and gasps as she comes face to face with the little shadow creatures from her dream.

"What are these things?!" she cries, trying to smack them away from her, but they keep swarming for her, she finally just runs from them.

Getting to the shore she gasps, skidding to a halt, as she sees Sailene there, standing with her back to Riku.

"Sailene!" she growls.

Sailene turns and smiles, "Well hello again, Riku."

"What are you doing?!" Riku cries.

"The door has opened." Sailene smirks, "The Darkness has awakened!"

"No!" Riku cries, "Leave my home alone, Sailene!"

"It's too late!" Sailene laughs, Darkness swirling around her.

More Heartless appear and Riku screams as they go after her. Sailene laughs as dark winds blow Riku's hair all around. The Heartless jump on Riku, knocking her down. Sailene laughs, "You're the Light's new hope?! You can't even summon a Keyblade! You're _weak! Pathetic!_"

"Stop it!" Riku screams, swatting and batting at the Heartless, trying to run from them.

"It's no use. You're done for." Sailene smirks, "Your family and friends die for nothing! Because you have nothing! You are nothing. The door has opened! You can't hide from your fate! You don't deserve the title you are given. I could end you right here and now, but I'll let the Heartless take your pathetic life instead."

She laughs and leaves through a dark corridor. Riku screams and runs from the Heartless coming for her. She pulls the pendant from her shirt and screams, "Light help me!" as she continues to cry.

Just as she had called, a light shines, mixed with black, on her arm and a Keyblade appears in her left hand, the hilt appearing to be angel wings, one black, one white, the blade being two twin blades, fusing together at the top to become one blade, one side white and the other red at the top and black at the bottom, the teeth show as a black and white dragon head.

She gasps as she looks at the Keyblade in her hand. "A...A Keyblade?!" she gasps.

_"It has a name. It's mixture is named Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn." _

"Wh-who are you?" Riku asks, preparing the fight the Heartless coming at her.

_"That will be revealed soon enough. Let's just say, a fragment of my heart rests within your Light." _

"Within...my Light?" Riku mutters, swinging the Keyblade, knocking the Heartless away.

Suddenly, a huge monster shadow, similar to the one that had attacked her in her dream. _I have to fight! _

_**Don't be afraid, you've got the Key.**_

_The Keyblade... _Riku breathes in deep and gets into an attack position. She runs for the monster's feet, attacking furiously, trying to kill it quickly. It slams its hands into the ground, knocking her to the side with one of them. She quickly gets up, knocking around shadows as she attacks the monster's hands. The moster stands back up, but as it starts to, Riku jummps onto it's arm and runs up to the head, then she starts attacking quickly, trying to knock the thing out, get it away from her home.

The monster swings its hand up, knocking her to the ground. She gasps at the pain and air loss and she quickly rolls from an attack, getting to her feet slowly. _I need a quick fix to beat this thing! _"Dad said Aros shot Light when he needed to beat the big ones..." Riku whispers to herself. She breathes in again and aims the tip of her Keyblade at the monster's head and she glares at it and screams, "LIGHT!"

The monster roars, and the dark whole in the sky opens wider and swallow the monster, and numerous Heartless up into it. Riku cries out as she begins to be lifted into the air as well. She wraps her arms around a coconut tree and screams, "Dad, Mom, Uncle Roxas! SAVE ME!" She screams as her fingers slip from the tree and she's carried into the sky and through the dark portal.

...

When Riku opens her eyes she finds herself in an alleyway. "Uhn.." she moans, getting to her feet. She rubs her head gingerly and looks around, "Where am I?"

She gasps as she finds herself holding her Keyblade Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn. She stares at it. Then she opens her hand, letting the Keyblade fall. "Whoa!" she gasps as it disappears in a burst of Light and Darkness. She shakes her head and leaves the alleyway, coming into a square. She looks around, seeing numerous shops and an area with tables and chairs and stairs to her left.

"Where am I?" she breathes in wonder.

"You're in Traverse Town. The place for wandering souls who lost their homes."

Riku turns around to see a girl a little older than her standing on the stairs. Her shoulder length almsot black brown hair with carmel brown eyes wearing a green headband tied around her forehead and a green tank top with black kaprees and green and black ankle boots with black fingerless gloves lined in green.

"Who are you?" asks Riku.

The girl smiles, "My name is Tiffani Leonheart, The Great Ninja Gunman! But everyone just calls me Tiffa."

Riku smiles softly, "I'm Riku Kusajira."

"Well hello, Riku! so, you're obviously new, so, did you lose your home?" asks Tiffani.

"Tiffani! Stop pestering the new girl." a woman with long black hair and carmel brown eyes wearing a brown shirt and black shorts with tan knee boots calls down to Tiffani with a glare.

"Oh, Mamma, I'm just trying to make friends!" Tiffani cries.

The woman smirks softly, "You are so much like me." She then turns her gaze on Riku, "I'm Yuffie Leonheart, Tiffani's mom. And who might you be?"

"I'm Riku Kusajira." Riku repeats.

"Where did you come from?" asks Yuffie.

"Destiny Islands." Riku answers.

Yuffie's eyes widen with recognition, "Did you just say...Destiny islands?"

When Riku nods, Yuffie asks, "You wouldn't have to be related to a Sora, Riku, or Kairi would you?"

Riku gives a confused expression, "I don't know a Riku, but Sora and Kairi are my parents, Mrs. Leonheart."

"Please," Yuffie smiles softly, "just Yuiffie. If you're the only one here...then...they didn't make it..."

Yuffie seems hurt at the end and Riku shakes her head and asks, "Did...you know my parents?"

Yuffie smiles, "Yeah, we were friends once."

"How did you know them? Mom says she's ever only lived in Destiny Islands." Riku says, obviously confused.

"Technically, that is true." Yuffie grins.

"What?" Riku was beyond lost.

"Don't confuse her any more, Yuffie, just drop it."

A man comes up beside Yuffie with dark brown hair to match his eyes and a scar across his face wearing a long sleeved black shirt with dark jeans and black shoes.

"Squall!" Yuffie whines.

The man sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Yuffie, seriously? How many times do I have to tell you to call me Leon?!"

Yuffie and Tiffani laugh and Riku just stands there, looking hopelessly confused. The laughing stops when Tiffani screams, "HEARTLESS!"

"What?!" Yuffie screams, looking around as the little shadow monmsters pop up from the ground.

"Why are they here again?" Leon growls, "This happened happened since Sora got here all that time ago.."

"My Dad?" Riku asks, but no one heard her over the sounds of the townspeople screaming and running from the Heartless.

"What are they here for?!" Tiffani growls, pulling a gunblade from the bag that was laying on the ground beside her.

Riku cries out in surprise as the familiar burst of light and darkness covers her left arm and her Keyblade, Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn, appears.

"She has a Keyblade!" Yuffie gasps.

Leon looks at her and he grabs Riku's hand and takes off running, yelling behind him, "Yuffie, Tiffani, take them out then come home immedietly!"

"What's going on?!" Riku cries.

"Heartless, they're after you!" Leon growls, turning into an alley and keeps running, basically dragging the poor girl along behind him.

"Why?" she asks.

"I'll explain in a minute, just keep running!" Leon says.

"I can't keep up!" she whines.

"Try!" he growls, running up some stairs now.

He takes her to a doorway and quicly throws Riku inside. He closes the door behind him and leans against it. Riku sighs and sits up, since she was basically laying on the floor a moment before.

"You have a Keyblade, how?" Leon asks her.

"I'm not sure.." Riku answers, "It just..appeared when I was attacked by those Heartless things on the Islands."

"I've heard that story before." Leon sighs, "What an interesting Keyblade though, I only got a glimce of it, can I see it?"

"Uh, yeah?" Riku mutters, holding up her left hand, showing him her Keyblade.

Leon leans down slightly and examines it.

"That Keyblade, it resembles something I've seen before, slightly.." he mutters.

He straightens himself and asks, "What's its name?"

"Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn." Riku answers.

She then aks Leon a question, "Why are those Heartless after me?"

"Because you have the Keyblade." he answers tiredly, as if he answers this question every day, "They want your heart really."

"My heart?" she mutters.

"That's right." Leon says.

A knock on the door, he turns and lets Yuffie and Tiffani in.

"They keep coming! They want the Keyblade!" Yuffie says.

"I kind of figured that." Leon replies.

Tiffani helps Riku up and takes the Keyblade from her. She gasps when it disappears from her and reappears in Riku's hand.

"So it is true," Yuffie says, "she is the new Keyblade weilder."

Leon just nods, staring out the window.

"Can you fight, uh, what was your name again?" Yuffie asks, smiling apologetically.

"Riku, and, not really." Riku sighs, looking down.

"Leon, show her the ropes?" Yuffie asks, turning to Leon.

"Sure." he sighs, leaving the building. He turns back and asks, "Coming?"

Riku gasps and runs after him.

...

Riku collapses and looks up at Leon, "How...was that?"

"Better than I expected you'd do. It seems you already know most of the stuff, you just needed to be taught how to actually use what you know." Leon answers.

"So, I passed the test?" Riku smiles.

"That's right."

"But, how do I get back home?" she sighs, looking down, now filled with sadness.

"I'm not sure. But until you find your way off this world, you're welcome to stay with Yuffie and I. You can just share a room with Tiffani, she seems to have taken a liking to you." Leon replies, helping the small girl up.

"How old are you anyway?" he asks.

"I'm twelve." she answers.

"Well, Tiffani's fourteen, you two will get along nicely then." he answers, walking back to his house.

Riku follows silently, staring down at the Keyblade in her hand. She stares in wonder as it suddenly disappears. They get back to Leon's house and she finds Tiffani in the main room, practicing her aim with the gunblade. Riku smiles, "Hello, Tiffa, you're really good with that."

Tiffani smiles and puts her weapon away, "Thanks. You're good with that Keyblade too. So, Pappa says we're sharing a room until you find out how to leave."

Riku nods, "That's the plan anyway.."

"How do you plan to leave anyway? Like, how? Is there a ship or something?" asks Tiffani.

"I'm not ure. I got here by being sucked into a weird black hole in the sky." Riku shrugs.

...

That night, when Riku went to sleep, she finds herself on a platform, like when she had her first dream with the monster, but this time, the platform she found herself on, had a huge picture of her on it, laying sideways, and seeming to be asleep. There are three little pictures by her head, one of Sora, form when he were a little older than she is, one of Kairi, younger, like Sora's picture, and one of a boy she didn't know. He was young, and he had short silver hair and sharp green eyes.

"Dad, Mom, and...who's he?" she whispers to herself.

**_His name is Riku._ **

"That voice again.. Wait, Riku? That's my name!" she gasps.

_**That's right. You were named from him.**_

"Named from him, but why? I've never even heard of him.." she says, confused.

**_That's right. _**

**__**"But who is, Riku?" she asks.

_"He's me." _

Riku gasps as she spins around and sees a figure encased in very bright light, the figure is transparent, but easy to see. He seems about nineteen at the least and he's got long silver hair held back bya thin band by his neck, sharp green eyes, ansd he's wearing dark jeans with black and white shoes with a black V-neck long sleeve shirt. Riku's eyes widen as she walks forward and reaches into the light, and her hand passes right through the transparent Riku.

_"I've been watching over you for quite some time, Riku." _

"But why?" she asks in confusion, pulling her hand back from the light.

_"Because you're my best friend's daughter."_


	4. The Warrior of Earth and Water

"Her Keyblade, you can't be serious."

_"I am very serious. It is the outcome of mixing Oath Keeper, which is a Keyblade of Sora's, and Way to Dawn. That belonged to Riku did it not?" _

"It did. Her Keyblade is really a mix of the two lights within Sora. Has he been found yet? And what of the Princess?"

**_"Neither have been found. My suspsicious reins. The girl is the only one who made it out of the falling world."_**

_"Precisely. Sailene, go pay a visit to our new Keyblade Weilder. Soon."_

_**"Of course, Master."**  
_

"You know, don't you?"

_"What is it I know, Ansem?"_

"That Riku Kusajira is not just a Keyblade Weilder."

_"Yes I know. I know her full title, but Sailene is still new, she will learn how to pick up on these things soon enough. In the mean time, Ansem, for our plan to ressurect HIM to be complete, I need you to go on a mission of your own."_

"Yes, Master. What is my mission?"

_"Go to the Land of Departure, find where they have hidden Castle Oblivion, and find a very special Keyblade. It is the KEY."_

"Yes, Master."

...

The woman leaves the building with a worried expression, her long blue hair trails behind her as she runs, her blue eyes wild. Her knee length dress sways, her feet hit hard earth without shoes.

"Celius!" she calls out, "Celius, where are you?!"

She meets up with a man with shoulder length dark brown hair and carmel colored eyes wearing a black T-shirt and dark jeans and black shoes.

"Have you found him yet?" he asks the woman.

"No, Terra, have you?" she asks in desperation.

"Afraid not." he groans, "Where could that boy have gone?!"

"Master Eraqus would know..." the woman sighs in defeat.

"Master Eraqus died three years ago, Aqua, you know that." Terra sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know, but we can't find Celius anywhere!" Aqua growls at Terra.

"Calm down, Aqua, he's got to be around this world somewhere." Terra sighs.

Aqua's eyes widen, "You don't think he's found...?"

"Oblivion Castle? No, we made sure no one who hasn't built or sealed it can find it. Celius won't be able to find that place." Terra reples.

"But, what we're hiding in there, what if it's found?" asks Aqua.

"No one will find it." Terra sighs, "You've made sure of that, remember? With your whole 'Forget only to remember, remember only to forget.' thing."

"But, there has been one person who's gotten past it, remember?" asks Aqua.

"He's been long dead. Celius is just angry with us, he'll calm down then come back home. I promise. Give the kid some space, Aqua, you smother him." Terra says, heading back for the building.

"You're not seriously suggesting we leave him out here alone?!" Aqua cries.

"He's fifteen now, Aqua, he's old enough to learn to control his temper and actions. Let him learn his lesson." Terra says, leaving Aqua outside alone.

Aqua stares up at the sky and sighs, "Celius, be safe, and come home soon. Please." Then she too goes back inside.

...

A boy about fifteen with blue almost shoulder length hair with brown at the bottom and on some of his bangs with eyes of carmel brown ringed in blue wearing a grey hoodie with dark colored jeans and black shoes with white flames down the sides walks to an empty clearing, a good five miles from the only buidling in the world and he stops and grins, "I found it."

He summons a Keyblade with a blue hilt that resembles a daimond shape and the blade itself is long and thick, a tan color mixed with blue waves, like the ocean, and the teeth are three sharp blue claws. Rain's Earth Shaker.

The boy points the Keyblade out in front of him and says, "Lock of Ocean, Awaken; Lock of Dust, Awaken!"

A wall appears in bright colors and then a castle appears. The boy smiles and walks right into the castle, locking it back behind him. "Now to find it, before they find out I'm here."

...

"There," Riku breathes, "it's gone.."

"Wow! You saved me!" Tiffani smiles, hugging Riku tightly.

Riku hugs her back, "Yeah, I couldn't let the Guard Soldier take your heart."

Tiffani smiles, "Thanks."

She then looks up and smiles, "I think that's your ride."

"What?" Riku asks in confusion.

Riku gasps as she's lifted into the air. She looks around in confusion as she realizes she is the only one being lifted. She goes right up intot he black hole in the sky. The last thing she hears is Tiffani yelling, "Good luck, Riku! I hope you find your parents!"

...

"Hmm, it seems I'm too late." Sailene growls.

She turns and sees Tiffani alone, and she walks up to her.

"Hey, excuse me, do you know a girl named Riku, perhaps?" Sailene asks.

Tiffani looks at her and smiles, "Yeah, she's great. She left tw hours ago though, so I don't know where she is now."

"Oh, so she's gone then?" Sailene asks/

"Yeah." Tiffani replies.

"Are you and Riku friends?" Sailene asks.

"Well of course." Tiffani answers, looking confused.

"Good." Sailene snears, creating a dark corridor beside her, "Then it's time you came with me."

Tiffani frowns and her eyes narrow, "I'm not going anywhere with you, darkness."

She growls and pulls out her gunblade, "Just you try and make me!"

Sailene grins, "I was hoping you'd say that. Though, I won't have to use my keyblade on you, I'm saving that for when I end Riku!"

Tiffani gasps and starts shooting, but Sailene is too fast and dodges all of her blows and she gets behind Tiffani and grabs the weapon form her and breaks it. Tiffani jumps back and throws a Shuriken at Sailene. Sailene laughs and smacks the weapon away as if it was nothing. Tiffani stares at her in horror, backing away from her.

"Mama! Papa!" she screams as Sailene appears in front of her and pushes her into the corridor.

"Let's see if Riku will want to stay away once she finds out I have her precious friend." Sailene grins, leaving through her corridor just as Yuffie and Leon arrive on the scene, too late to know what had happened to their daughter.

...

The boy makes it to the hidden floor beneath the castle and he smiles as he types a passcode into a keypad. He grins, "It's a good thing I snuck into Dad's office earlier." The door beyond the keypad opens and he walks right in, looking around, obviously looking for something. He smiles as he comes upon a Keyblade, the hilt is black and shaped like a breaking heart, since it is connected at the bottom and curves up but doesn't connect at the top on either side, and the blade is silver all the way down with a red line running down the middle and the teeth look like jagged arrow heads. The boy picks the Keyblade up and examines it.

He grins, "This is the one, the Keyblade of Eternal Life; The Ressurection Keyblade. Once you bring someone back with it, they can never die. I can use this to-"

He is cut off by Terra growling, "What are you doing in this vault, Celius?"

"Dad.." Celius growls, looking back at his father without moving his head.

"Celius, why are you in here? You know this place is forbidden." Terra says, his voice full of rage.

"I have things to do." Celius answers, "And besides, why is this place so important? Didn'y you trust me with it's whereabouts? Of course not. Because I had to steal the code and the Unlocks from _your office!_"

"You have no right to be in here, as you have no right to be in my office, let alone steal from us, Celius, we are your family, and this is how we are repaid for raising you? You steal from us?" Terra asks, trying to stay calm, but miserably failing at it.

"Why? Why do I have no rights in my own family? Why would you hide something as huge as the Ressurection Keyblade from me?" celius asks, turning and facing his father._  
_

"Because you are not ready to know." terra replies.

"Not ready?! I know everything there is to weildind a Keyblade, using one, the riders, the armor, I know it all!" Celius growls.

"That does not mean you have what it takes to know the full truth. Some things are better left unsaid, Celius." Terra tries to reason with his son.

"Better left unsaid? You've been lying to me!" Celius shouts, ready to completely lose it.

"I only lied to protect you!" Terra tries to explain.

"Protect me?! From what?!" Celius basically screams.

"From yourself." terra says darkly.

"Why from myself?" Celius asks, narrowing his eyes darkly.

"That's why." Terra sighs, then he glares at Celius, "Has the Darkness taken you, Celius? Stealing from us, hiding from us, I can even tell how badly you want to kill me right now."

Celius' eyes widen, "That doesn't mean... I'm not... Dad, I'm not..." He then looks away, gripping the two Keyblades he's holding tightly, "If you can't true your own son, then maybe I shouldn't be here."

"Celius!" terra tries to stop him as he taps the arm guard on his right shoulder and silver armor with black lining appears, even a helmet now covers Celius' face.

"I'm done trying to please you, Dad!" Celius screams, throwing Rain's Earth SHaker into the air, turning it into a skateboard, all black, mixed with blue flames and he quickly jumps on it and he opens a portal above him and he flies out instantly, not giving Terra any time to react or try to stop him.

"Celius..." Terra sighs, "So the Darkness has taken you..."

...

Riku is woke up by a kid yelling in her ear, "Hey, girl, wake up! You can't sleep in front of the train station!" and sees a boy with pale blond hair combed back with blue eyes wearing a camo vest with cargo shorts and green shoes and camo wrist bands.

"Who...are you?" Riku blinks sitting up.

She looks around and notices the two other kids with him, a heavy set one with dark hair with a white headband on and dark eyes wearing a red shirt with a number on it and blue jeans and white shoes, a girl with light brown hair in braids and an orange tank top and tan shorts with brown shoes and long yellow socks and green eyes.

"I'm Hayner," the blond boy says, smiling wide, "and this here's Olette," he points to the girl, who waves, "and Pence." and he points to the other kid, who smiles and waves, as Olette had done.

"And who might you be?" asks Olette, helping Riku to stand up.

"My name's Riku." she answers, looking at the three kids wearily.

They were obviously a few years older than her and she sighs, "Do you know where I am?"

"Yeah," Pencwe answers in confusion, "Don't you?"

"No," Riku shakes her head, "I'm not from around here."

"Oh," Olette smiles, "well, you're in Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town..." Riku repeats. _Just like from Dad's story, like Traverse Town... _

Suddenly Hayner, Pence, and Olette yel and Riku snaps out of her daze and finds them surrounded by Heartless. She narrows her eyes, "You want this?" she summons her Keyblade, "Come and get it!" She then turns to the trio behind her, "You guys go hide, I'll take care of them." The trio runs off with a nod and Riku gets in her fighting stance and prepares for battle as the Heartless jumo at her.


	5. Hidden Truths

Riku smiles as the last Heartless disappears.

"Leon was right, I am getting pretty good with a Keyblade." she , pence, and Olette come running from inside the station and stop in front of her, "That was awesome!" they say in union.

Riku smiles, "I just wanted to make sure no one got hurt."

"Yeah, but you saved us from those things!" Pence says.

"And the weapon, whoa! That thing is just so cool!" Hayner says, waving his arms about with excitement.

"Yeah, what is that thing anyway?" asks Olette.

"It's called a Keyblade." Riku replies, allowing the mystical weapon to disappear.

"That's cool." Hayner says, "You're alright, kid. Want to hang with us for a bit?"

Riku smiles, "Well I don't see why not." Then she blinks, "Wait, tell me, have either of you seen a man with blue eyes and spiky brown hair? Or a woman with long violet hair, like the strips in my hair?"

She was hoping someone would have at least spotted her parents, but her hope lessens when neither of the trio had seen them. She sighs, _If they're not here, they have to be somewhere else. So they didn't turn up in Traverse Town, they could have ended up anywhere, right? I'll find them eventually. _

"Sorry." Olette says.

Riku shakes her head, "No, it's okay, if they're not here they probably went somewhere else."

"Why are you looking for them anyway?" asks Hayner.

"Because, they're my parents." Riku says sadly, remembering the fight she had with her mother before all this had happened to her. _Now I might never be able to tell her I'm sorry. _

Olette sighs and places a hand on Riku's shoulder, "Hey, cheer up, I'm sure you'll find them. They're probably even looking for you right now."

"Yeah." Pence agrees with a nod.

"Thanks." Riku smiles, "That means a lot. I'm sure you're right, I'll find them."

"Playing around with little kids now, losers?"

Hayner turns and glares, as does Olette and Pence.

"Watch yourself, Seifer." Hayner growls.

Seifer grins, "You watch yourself, Hayner. You and your band of losers need to learn asome respect."

Riku glares and crosses her arms, "Maybe you do."

"What?" Seifer growls, glaring past Hayner, Pence, and Olette to see Riku.

Riku steps past her new friends, "You're obviously a jerk, they didn't do anything to you. So just leave them alone."

"And if I don't?" seifer grins, "Is a little girl going to make me?"

Riku growls, "You wanna make me?"

"Riku, just drop it," says Hayner, "this guy isn't worth it."

"What was that?!" growls Seifer.

"I said you're not worth it." Hayner repeats, tugging softly on Riku's shoulder, "Let's just go, Riku."

"No. This guy needs to lay off!" Riku says.

"You gonna make me?" Seifer smirks.

Riku grins and summons her Keyblade, "Maybe. If you give me god enough reason to."

...

_"Why have you brought that girl here, Sailene? Didn't I tell you to confront the Key Bearer?"_

**_"Yes, master, but I lost her, I can't find her yet, but I am working on it. And besides, I have a friend of her's. She'll come running."_**

_"You better be right. Now get her and get out of my sight! Do not fail me, Sailene!"_

**_"Yes, Master."_**

"I have news."

_"Yes? What is it? Do not waste my time."_

"I won't. This information is highly useful."

_"And?"_

"Riku Kusajira isn't the only Keyblade Weilder unconcealed."

_"Is that so?"_

"Yes."

_"Then tell me, who is the other Key Bearer?"_

"His name is Celius Ryker."

_"Do you have his location?" _

"He is on the move. When he lands, I'll have his location."

_"Good. When he lands, bring him in. I'd like to...have a talk with him." _

"Yes, Master."

_"Good. Good. Things are going as planned. If all goes well, it shouldn't be long before I have the Ressurection Keyblade, and I can revive HIM and the Realm of Light will be mo more!"_

"Master, I've been to the Land of Departure, I've been through Castle Oblivion. The Keyblade of Ressurection isn'tr there."

_"WHAT?!" _

"The Keyblade isn't there."

_"That boy must have it! Destroy that world! Plummit it into the Darkness! Destory everything and everyone! Drive that boy into our clutches! Do it, do it now!"_

"Of course, master."

...

Celius sighs as he stops flying and begins to turn around, preparing to go home and apologige to his father and mother for running away. He turns and starts back for the Land of Departure but gasps as he sees the world covered in Darkness.

"My home!" he gasps.

He quickly rides down towards the world, but the darkness leeking off of it starts to sworm Celius and he thrashes his arms around, trying to back up, he falls off his rider and he blacks out.

...

"I can't believe you beat him up with that thing!" Hayner keeps going on and on about how Riku beat Seifer with her Keyblade.

She giggles and shrugs, "He had it coming anyway. I just killed his ego because he got beat by a child."

Olette laughs, "He did deserve it though."

"Got that right!" Pence laughs.

Riku laughs, "Yeah, he did have it coming. It's his fault, he shouldn't have been such a jerk."

"True." Olette giggles.

"So, what now?" asks Pence, staring at Riku.

"I figure out how to move on." she sighs, closing her eyes, "My parents aren't here, and this place is pretty void of Heartless, so, I have to move on to a new world."

"Right.." Pence sighs, crossing his arms, looking confused.

"But, Riku, how will you leave here?" asks Olette.

"I'm not sure." Riku sighs, "But I have to move on if I want to find my parents. And my uncle. I can't believe I forgot about him.." Her voice quitens when she talks about Roxas.

_"Go to the mansion, Riku. You'll find help there. A friend I once knew. He can help you."_

_The mansion? Where's that, Riku?_

_"There's a hole in the wall in the Plaza, go through there, past the woods. There's a mansion there, if the gate is locked, use the Keyblade. That alone will have him help you."_

_Okay. Thank you. _"I have to go to the mansion. Can any of you show me where it is?" Riku asks, looking at Olette.

"I know where it is." Pence smiles, "I can take you there, but I'm not going into the woods. Okay?"

"That'd be perfect!" Riku smiles brightly, turning to Pence.

Pence smiles and leads Riku to the Plaza and stops at the giant hole in the wall.

"The mansion's through there. Good luck finding your family, Riku." he smiles.

"Thanks, Pence. You and Hayner and Olette are great." Riku smiles and wlaks through the hole, now walking through the woods, looking around as she does.

"It's easy to get lost in here.." she mutters.

She makes it past the woods in a matter of minutes and comes up to the gate. She tries pushing it open, but it's locked, so she backs up a few steps, summons her Keyblade, and points it at the lock. a beam of light, mixed with dark shoots from the Keyblade's tip and into the lock. The gate swings open and Riku walks through. When she goes to open the mansion's from door, it opens before her hand touches the nob. A man is there, dressed in black and red robes, red wrapping covering his face. Riku wasn't sure wether to run, or ask to be invited in at the sight of the guy.

"Yes, can I help you?" the man asks, "You came here for a reason, yes, Keyblade Weilder?"

"I-I..I was told to come here. Said you could help me? Or, said a friend here would help me.." Riku mutters, getting a little scared of the man before her.

"Who told you to come here, child?" he asdks, staring down at Riku.

"He's dead, you probably wouldn't believe me.." Riku mutters, still not looking at the man.

"Who told you to come here, child? Look at me when you speak, it is very rude not to look someone in the eye when having a conversation." the man replies.

Riku looks up at him and says, "Riku did."

"Riku you say?" the man asks, "Come in, child. If you are the one he sent, then we have much to discuss." the man turns and walks into the mansion, Riku trails in behind him.

The door closes behind him and Riku follows him to the library. _Why does this feel so familiar? I've never been here... But...Hmm, I know this place. Didn't Dad mention it in his stories? A mansion hidden behind a wall in Twilight Town? _

"Make yourself comfortable, child." the man says, sitting in a chair on oe side of the table in the middle of the library.

Riku takes a seat on the other side and looks around before looking back at the man.

"So, Riku told you to come here. Why?" the man asks.

"I need to know how to leave this world, I need to find my family, I have to move on to another world. Can you help me?" Riku asks.

"What is your name, child?" the man asks.

"Riku Kusajira, and you? What's your name?" Riku replies.

"I am called DiZ." he answers.

"Can you help me?" Riku asks.

"You need a ride out, so to say?" DiZ asks.

"That's right." she nods.

"I'll lend you a hand, but first, I'd like to tell you something." DiZ says.

"Tell me what?" Riku asks.

"The truth that was hidden from you by Masters' Sora and Kairi." DiZ replies.

"Masters?" Riku asks, "Sora and Kairi? Those are my parents' names."

_"That's right." _

"I am aware. The truth behind the Keyblade, the Darkness, Light, and your true title." DiZ answers.

"My true title?" asks Riku, tilting her head.

"Yes," DiZ explains, "You are both a daughter of the Light of the Keyblades, and a Princess of Heart, because Kairi is a Princess of Heart. But you're special, more than anyone who has ever come before. You, child, are the Princess of Kingdom Hearts itself."

"Kingdom...Hearts?" Riku looks confused. _So the stories, they really are true, but not only that, Dad's the one who took part in it... Aros... That's...**Sora.** _

"DiZ, can you tell me everything about the life my parents lived before me?" Riku asks, looking at DiZ froma cross the table.

"So you seek the hidden truths of the past." DiZ muses.

Riku stares with intense eyes, a stare that would rival a cat ready to pounce, "Yes."

...

"Master, the Land of Departure has been destroyed, but the boy, he came back and got lost to the Darkness. I have no idea where he is now."

_"How simple is it to find one boy?! Find him or do not return here again! The boy has the Key! Find him! Find him now!"_

"Yes, Master."

_**"Riku Kusajira has been located."**_

_"Finally, some good news. Where is she?"_

**_"Twilight Town."_**

_"That world is nonexistent."_

**_"I know, but she's there, her Light shines brighter than you can imagine."_**

_"Bring her in. I want her heart! If she finds the powers she poseses, our plans will be ruined! Bring me her heart."_

**_"Sure thing."_**

_"Go about the job any way you wish, just bring me back her heart."_

**_"Very well."_**

...

Celius sits up, finding his Keyblade nowhere near, he summons it by holding his hand out. He smiles and let's it disappear again. He stands up and looks around, finding himself in the middle of a patch of woods. He sees a hole to his right, and a mansion to his left. He shakes his head with a confused look and heads for the mansion.

"I feel a strong sense of Light coming from there, I have to know why." he says to himself.


	6. Dark Rises

**A/N: Enjoy this update and review kindly.**

* * *

"So that's it then." Riku sighs, "My father's stories aren't actual stories, they're his adventures."

"That is correct." DiZ nods.

Riku sighs, "So now I know why I was given the name 'Riku' in the first place. Not that I hate the name, I really do like it, but now I know why it was given to me."

DiZ nods again, then he suddenly stands up and heads for the entrance to the library. Riku stands and looks at him, "What is it, DiZ?"

"Someone has just unlocked the gate. Only a Keyblade Weilder can do that." he replies, going downstairs.

Riku tries to follow him but he orders her to stay there, so she sits back down. A few minutes later DiZ returns and he has Celius with him. Riku looks at Celius in confusion. Celius looks at her and his eyes narrow slightly.

"So you're th eone givign off that high signal of Light." he says, crossing his arms, "If you don't learn how to keep that signal hidden the Darknesses will be onto us in no time."

"Us?" asks Riku.

"I have asked him to accompany you on your way to finding your family, he is searching for his as well." DiZ says.

"Okay.." Riku nods.

"So what's your name?" Celius asks her.

"It's Riku Kusajira." she replies.

"Nice." Celius smirks softly, "I'm Celius Ryker."

"Nice to meet you, Celius." Riku nods with a smile, walking up to him. She frowns at his height, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, and you, pipsqueak?" he grins.

Riku huffs, "Twelve."

Celius smiles softly, "Tough break, huh?"

She nods and turns from him, "So will you help me?"

"Sure." he shrugs, hitting his left shoulder, covering himself in armor.

Riku looks at him and gasps, her eyes wide, "How did you do that?!"

"It's the guantlet. I'll make you one if we ever gett he stuff needed." Celius answers.

He summons his Keyblade and throws it up and it comes back down as the skateboard. He hops on and looks down at Riku and reaches his hand down to her, "Hop on."

She takes his hand and he pulls her up ontot he skateboard behind him.

"Hold on tight." he says, opening a portal above him and they disappear through it, it disappears behind him.

...

"Hmm," Sailene growls, "Her beacon is gone. Damn it! she's left! Again! Ugh, he'll have my head for sure if I don't find that girl!"

She screams out in anger and flips a train running through Train Common and leaves through the portal she had come through.

...

Ansem finds himself in the woods beyond Twilight Town. He notices tha mansion in the view and frowns, "The boy was here. But he's gone now. Looks like he's going to give me a chase then."

He sighs and disappears in a burst of a dark cloud. DiZ, who had been watching the man from the window in the room that used to belong to Namine, frowns, "so my suspicions were true. The children are being hunted. They will need all the help they can get."

DiZ turns from the window and sighs at the figure in white standing behind him.

...

_"Almost..It looks like I'll need some help, the two I have aren't doing a very good job of getting things done. It looks like I'll have to get some reliable help.. It seems I'll have to bring...an old aquaintance back."_

The figure in the coat resembling the old Organization XIII crouches down and waves his hand over a pool of dark water.

_"I know you're down there. Rise from the depths of Darkness." _

Something begins to make a shape of a person within the pool of Darkness and the figure rises up from the pool, but the person is unidentifiable since there isn't anything but a shape to the dark figure at the moment.

_"Good. Now, take on the form you have adoned when you lived the last life."_

The Darkness drains from the figure, creating features, and black wild spikes for hair form from what was Darkness on the person's head. As the Darkness drains and runs down the person, he becomes identifiable; wild black spikes, pale skin, a suite that is identical to Sailene's. The person has his eyes closed and the figure in the coat smirks lightly, _"Awaken now and do as I command of you."_

The person's eyes open slowly, revealing gold colored eyes full of dark mischievous intentions and the person grins, "Hey, I think I remember you."

_"You should. I am your master after all."_

...

"Where are we going?" Riku calls over the wind to Celius as they ride through the Between Space on his Rider.

"To a placve where we can find friends." he says.

"Where's that?" Riku asks.

"A place called Radient Gardens." he answers.

"Is it close?" asks Riku.

"Not really, but it won't take us long to get there, not at the speed we're going. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes tops." Celius explains.

Riku nods and wraps her arms around his toso tighter, "Okay."

...

"Terra!" Aqua screams.

"I'm right beside you!" he answers, grabbing her hand and running from the collapsing building.

"Where's Celius?!" Aqua cries.

"He's gone, he's safe." Terra answers, summoning his Keyblade and attacking the surrounding Heartless.

"Gone?!" Aqua gasps.

"Yeah, he left, took The Key with him." Terra sighs, blasting through another crowd of Heartless.

"Where did he go?" asks Aqua.

"I don't know, but I really don't care, since he's not here and in danger." Terra replies.

"Terra, we have to leave! We won't last much longer here!" Aqua cries, gasping as Dark Rises start to appear all over the world.

"Yeah," terra stops and taps his armor guard, activating his armor, "I know."

Aqua stands by him as he throws his Keyblade and then grab sher hand and jumps onto his Rider, putting her right behind him. Aqua wraps her arms tightly around him as he blasts off into the Between Space. They make it out of the Land of Departure just as it is destroyed.

"Where are we going, Terra?" Aqua asks.

"The only place we can to get some help," Terra replies, "to Yen Sid's."

...

Celius and Riku land in the Square of Radient Gardens and Riku releases her hold on Celius as he deactivates his armor and lets his Rider disappear. He isghs and looks around, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Riku asks.

"Not a what," Celius replies, still looking around, "a who."

"A who?" Riku asks, looking confused.

"That's right." Celius answers as he starts to walk forward.

"Where are you going? Did you find the person you were looking for?" Riku asks, following him.

"Maybe." he replies cooly.

"Maybe?" scoffs Riku, "You mean you don't know where you're going?"

"I know where I'm going." Celius replies, "I'm just not sure if who I came here to see is around this particular spot."

"Who are you looking for anyway, Celius?" Riku frowns, crossing her arms as she walks.

"His name is Cloud. I heard it once from my Dad, he said when he and his friends needed help, they'd ask for Cloud. He'd always help them. I just have to find him and ask for his help, he should help us. If not, I have some other places we can look for help." Celius explinas, looking back at Riku, who sighs and nods, uncrossing her arms.

Celius nods and returns his gaze in front of him. Rku gasps as someone knocks her down. Celius stops and turns back, leaning down to help her up, but someone else beats him to it. Riku looks up at the boy with short shaggy blond hair and blue eyes wearing a black vest and dark jeans and blac shoes. The boy smiles after pulling Riku to her feet.

"Sorry for knocking you down, uh, what'd you say your name was?" he asks, smiling.

Riku smiles, blushing lightly, "I didn't. But it's Riku." She holds her hand out to shake and the boy takes it, shaking her hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Riku." he says.

Celius crosses his arms and frowns at the boy.

"So, who are you?" Riku asks.

"My name is Zackeriander, but everyone just calls me Zack." he smiles.

Riku smiles, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Zack. And thanks for helping me up."

"No problem, Riku. Are you knew here?" Zack asks.

"_We_ are new here." Celius interrupts, looking annoyed as he glares at Zack, crossing his arms as he walks over to Riku and stands beside her, more in front of her than beside her though.

"Oh hello." Zack smiles slightly at Celius, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Celius Ryker." he replies, "We're looking for someone, can you help us or not?"

"That depends. WHo are you looking for?" Zack asks.

"Cloud STrife." Celius says bluntly.

"Oh, yeah, I can help you, that's my Dad." Zack nods, turning and starts to walks away.

Celius and Riku follow after him, though Celius visable keeps Riku from Zack with an annoyed expression. Riku frowns and glares at Celius.

"What's your problem, Celius?" Riku whispers harshly.

"I thought we were on a mission, not finding guys for you to flirt with." he replies, not looking at her, glaring straight ahead, at Zack no less.

Riku's cheeks heat up and she fumes and growls, "I _was not_ flirting with him."

Celius rolls his eyes, "You're telling me."

She huffs and stomps ahead of him. He smirks softly and shakes his head, keeping his arms crossed, he strides ahead of her and she glares at him again. They get to a house and Zack goes in, letting Riku and Celius in before he closes the door behind them.

"Dad!" he yells up at the ceiling, "Dad, some people are here to talk to you!"

A man with blond spikes of hair and blue eyes like Zack comes down wearing a black button up shirt and dark jeans with black shoes.

"Yes?" he asks, looking from Zack to Riku and Celius.

"Are you Cloud Strife?" Celius asks.

"I am." Cloud nods.

"Cloud, who's here?" asks a woman with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a tan colored tank top and black cargo shorts and black shoes with black gloves coming in the room from around the corner.

"I'm not sure." he shakes his head, "Do you recognize them, Tifa?"

Tifa brinks, "No."

"You won't." Riku says.

"We're not from here, but we need your help." Celius finishes for Riku.

"I see." Tifa mutters.

"Where are you two from?" Cloud asks.

"I'm from Destiny Islands." Riku answers.

"And I'm from the Land of Departure." Celius replies.

"I see, and why have you come here, to me?" asks Cloud.

"My father, Terra, said you could help if I found myself in time of Dark Rises." Celius replies.

Cloud's eyes shine with recognition at the name Terra and he nods, "So, you're his son then."

"I am," Celius nods, "and Aqua's too."

Cloud smiles lightly, "So they did get together."

"Can we talk about that another time?" Celius pleads with little annoyance.

"Of course." Cloud nods.

Screams are heard outside and Zack yells, "Dad! Someone's attacking the town!"

Celius and Riku immedietly leave the house, Keyblades already in hand.

"Hey, wait!" Tifa tries to call after them, but they are already outside.

Riku's eyes widen and she gasps, as does Celius.

"It can't be...!" Celius gasps.

The figure turns, his black spikes sway slightly, his eyes glow, and he grins, "Well, well, well, I_ was_ right to attack here."

Thousands of Heartless-like creatures appear around the figure. Riku gets in position to attack, not really comprehending who it is that's in front of her.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Celius says.

The figure grins, "So I've been told once before. Hmm, now, why does that look in your eyes remind me of someone?"

Celius continues to glare, holding his Keyblade tightly. The figure looks at his Keyblade and grins.

"Ah, that's right. You must be their kid. _Masters' Terra and Aqua._" he grins.

"How dare you speak their names!" Celius growls, "_I'll_ make sure you _die_ a _third_ time, _Vanitas!_"

Riku gasps and looks fom Celius to Vanitas, "Vanitas?!" she gasps. _He's real too?! So, this really is what's the outcome of my father's adventures. _

Vanitas grins, summoning the X-Blade, "Let's have some fun, kiddies."


	7. It's Time To Train

**A/N: School is back, so, weekly updates again *sigh* But, here's an update to get you through the week! ^^; I hope you like it. **

* * *

Riku falls and gasps as Vanitas swings his Keyblade down on her. Celius' Keyblade blocks the blow, protecting Riku. She stares up at Celius,. wide eyed.

"Thank you!" she breathes.

"Don't thank me," Celius growls, "help me!"

Riku nods and gets up, summonming her Keyblade again and she slices at Vanitas, catching him in the side as he jumps away. He hisses and glares in her direction. She breathes heavily, not used to the strain of battle, and the idea that one wrong move could get her killed.

"Celius," she breathes, "I don't know how much more of this I can do.."

Celius looks at her, worry showing in his eyes briefly before he turns back to Vanitas, "Just stay behind me, back me up if I ask you to. Conserve your energy the best you can for now."

Riku nods, watching him with weary eyes. Celius dodges Vanitas' blow and then delivers one of his own, but Vanitas blocks him with ease.

Vanitas grins, "You're so much weaker than I had anticipated the son of Terra would be."

"Shut up!" Celius growls, "You know nothing about my father!"

"I know more than you'd think." Vanitas sneers.

Celius growls and swings his Keyblade at Vanitas and Vanitas jumps back and shoots darkness at Celius. Celius brings his Keyblade up to block and the darkness hits the blade and disappears. Celius grunts and runs forward. Vanitas grins at meets Celius head on, locking their Keyblades together. Celius pushes against Vanitas, but it's obvious Vanitas is stronger as he pushes back, almost knocking Celius to the ground. Celius grunts and tries to hold back from falling onto the ground. Riku watches in horror as Celius is slowly pushed to the ground.

_I have to do something!_ Riku runs forward, her Keyblade in hand and she aims it for Vanitas and screams, "Light!" Light shoots from the tip of her Keyblade and hits Vanitas dead on. Vanitas roars and jumps back several feet, he covers his face with his free hand and he screams curses at her. Celius looks at her, "Riku, I told you to stay back!"

"You needed help.." she says quietly.

Celius sighs and casts heal on himself and Riku, "I guess I did. Just, be careful, okay?"

"Okay!" she sm,iles, bringing her Keyblade up ready to fight.

Vanitas uncovers his face, a huge burn mark covers a lot of the left side of his face. His eyes are deadly and he holds his blade up, pointing it right at Riku.

"I'll make you pay for that." he growls.

Celius stands in front of her and he says, "You'll have to go through me to get to her."

"Celius..." Riku says in awe, looking up at him.

"You want me to kill you? I'll be okay with that. Maybe I can get your deadbeat father to show up after I kill you." Vanitas laughs evilly.

Celius' eyes flash, "Take back what you said about my father!"

"Make me. But hey, at least he put up more of a fight than that wimp Sora." Vanitas laughs.

Riku goes rigid and her eyes flare, "I won't let you say bad things about my Dad!"

Vanitas grins, "So you are _his _kid. Perfect."

Riku growls and runs at Vanitas. Celius gasps and screams for her to stop and he runs after her, grabbing her arm and he pulls her to him, holding her back.

"Let me go!" she screams.

"You're not ready to fight someone like him!" Celius growls.

Riku shakes her head, "Well I can't just let him get away with what he said about Dad!"

"Another time." he urges, "He said bad things about my father too, but even I'm not enough for him, and I'm way more skilld with a Keyblade than you are. Another time, Riku."

"But, how do we get him to leave?" Riku whispers, pushing off Celius, standing beside him now.

"You have no place here, Vanitas!" Cloud growls, walking up beside Celius, his sword in hand. Tifa and Zack stand beside him, Tifa in her fighting stance, Zack with a BUSTER sword of his own.

"Cloud, Tifa, Zack!" Riku gasps.

"This is our world, you have no place here!" Cloud repeats.

Vanitas backs up a few steps and smiles, "Well, well, well, look who it is."

"Leave now, you have no right to be here." Tifa growls.

"Are you going to make me?" Vanitas smirks.

"If you stay here any longer I will." she replies.

Vanitas laughs lightly, "It seems I have other places to be." He winks at Riku and Celius, "I'll be seeing you two again. You can count on it." He then disappears through a dark corridor, taking all the Heartless-like creatures with him.

Riku sighs then turns to Cloud, Tifa, and Zack, "Thanks for your help, guys."

"No problem, Riku." Zack smiles, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"We'll help anyone who needs it." Tifa smiles.

"It's our world, darkness doesn't belong here." Cloud says.

"Still, thanks." Riku smiles.

"Yeah, we needed the help. He's too strong for us alone. We need some help." Celius sighs and crosses his arms.

"I think I know where you can get some help." Cloud says.

Celius and Riku look at him in interest and Cloud explains, "Sora told me once that when he and his friends needed training they went to a Master Yen Sid."

"I know where that is!" Celius gasps, "Dad told me when I turned sixteen he'd take me there to learn more about how to use the Keyblade in battle."

"We can go there and train!" Riku says excitedly.

Celius smiles and throws his Keyblade into the air, turning it back to his Rider and he taps his shoulder, activating his armor. He jumps onto the skteboard as it lands and he pulls Riku up with him.

"You're leaving already?" asks Zack.

"We have a mission." Celius says.

"We have to find our parents, and return our worlds." Riku explains with a soft smile.

"Well, be careful you two. I hope you find what you're looking for." Zack says.

"Good luck!" Tifa smiles.

"You're goign to need it." Cloud says, "We'll always be willing to help, so just give us a call, we'll be there."

Celius and Riku give their thanks again and they blast off into the Between Space.

...

"Uhn..." Sora moans, picking himself up off the ground. He looks around wearily and thwen his eyes widen with recognition. He looks around and finds Kairi right beside him, still unconscious. _Roxas, he's not here with us... And Riku...Where could she have gone? _He softly nudges Kairi up and she opens her eyes and looks at him. Her eyes widen and she hugs Sora tightly, tears already falling from her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"If I remember correctly, and I do, we're in Traverse Town. The place where travelors who've lost their worlds end up." Sora says, taking another look around.

"Sora? Is that you?!"

Sora turns around and Yuffie's standing there.

"Y-Yuffie?!" he stands up and smiles.

"It is you!" she smiles, running up to him and hugging him tightly, "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Yuffie." He lets her go and introduces Kairi, "This is my wife, Kairi. Hah, you've already met her."

"I have." Yuffie smiles, "But still, it's nice to see her again."

Kairi smiles, "You too, Yuffie, you look well."

"So do you!" Yuffie jumps lightly.

_Same old Yuffie._ Sora continues to smile as the girls conversate.

"Have you found her yet, Yuffie?"

Yuffie turns around and frowns, "No, not a sign of 'er, Squall."

"Leon!" Sora gasps and smiles.

Leon looks at Sora and smiles briefly, "Hello again, Sora. Kairi, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, Kairi." Kairi smiles.

"Who are you looking for?" asks Sora, looking from Leon to Yuffie and back to Leon.

"Tifani, our daughter." Leon replies.

"She disappeared almost two days ago. We can't find her anywhere." Yuffie sighs, looking sad now.

"We're looking for someone too." Kairi says, reffering to Riku, "Our daughter, her name is Riku."

"She was here about two or three days ago." Leon says, "She stayed with us while I taught her how to fight."

"Fight?" asks Kairi, her eyes narrowing.

Sora looks at her, then back at Leon curiously.

"Yes, the girl came here with a Keyblade." Leon replies.

Both Sora and Kairi's eyes widen and they gasp at the same time, "Riku has a Keyblade?!"

...

Terra lands his Rider in the Square of Radient Garden. He sighs and looks at Aqua, who had fallen asleep.

"Terra?"

Terra looks towards the voice, finding Cloud there, "That is you, isn't it."

"That's right." Terra nods, "Can you help me? Aqua's asleep and I can't move from the Rider until she's moved."

Cloud walks over to the Rider, as close as he can to it, and he takes Aqua from Terra and steps back so Terra can get off the Rider. Terra jumps from it and it turns into his Keyblade and he lets it disappear on the ground and he taps his shoulder, deactivating his armor.

"You haven't changed much." Cloud notes.

"You haven't either." Terra nods, smiling lightly, he takes Aqua back.

"So, what brings you here?" asks Cloud.

"The Land of Depature has fallen to the darkness and Aqua and I fled." Terra explains.

"Didn't Aqua have a Rider too?" asks Cloud.

"Aqua gave up her rights to the armor and the Keyblade when our son was born, but I kept mine, to teach him. I'm glad I did, she and I would be dead if I hadn't." Terra explains.

"I see. Oh, about a half hour ago, a boy by the name of Celius was here. He said he was your son." Cloud says.

Terra looks relieved, "He is. And now I know he's safe. So, he left?"

Cloud nods, "That's right."

"Where did he go?" asks Terra.

"He, and a young girl, went to Yen Sid, they plan to train to fight the darkness popping up everywhere." Cloud says.

"Then that's where we're going." Terra says, half to himself.

"They'll be there for awhile, Terra. You and Aqua should rest. You can stay with us, Tifa wouldn't mind the company and neither would I. And you need to rest before you go off to fight the darkness again." Cloud sighs.

Terra sighs, "You're right. Thanks for the offer. Lead us to your house if you will."

Cloud nods and leads them through the Square.

...

"We're finally here!" Riku sighs with relief.

"You really don't like the Rider, huh?" Celius laughs lightly.

"It wouldn't be so bad, if you didn't drive so fast, and if I didn't get cold air smacking me in the face until I have to close my eyes for the rest of the ride." Riku smirks.

Celius laughs,. "Then get off!" and he playfully pushes her lightly.

She giggles and jumps from the Rider to the ground, only three feet away. Celius shake shis head and he jumps off, catching his Keyblade back in his hand, then unsommoning it, and he taps his arm guard and lets his armor disappear.

"So, Yen Sid lives in that tower?" asks Riku, staring up at the crooked tower in awe.

"That's right. And he's _Master_ Yen Sid." Celius corrects her.

"Right. Master." Riku nods.

Celius and Riku walk over to the tower's front door. Riku puts her hand on it, but she doesn't even push it and it opens for her, and Yen Sid is standing there, staring down at her.

"I have been expecting you, Riku. And you as well, Celius." he says, turning and walking back up the stairs.

Celius follows Yen Sid and as he passes Riku he whispers, "Follow." and She runs after them, the door closing behind her.


	8. Not-So Down Time

**A/N: Another update, just for my wonderful readers! Enjoy this! I won't get to update again until friday rolls back around, so have a good week! ^^**

* * *

"DiZ?"

"Yes, what is it?" DiZ turns towards the girl.

"DO you know where they went?" she asks.

"They went to seek guidance at Yen Sid's tower." he replies, turnign away from her again.

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Of course they will. They are stronger than any Weilder I have ever seen yet. They have what it takes, but the journey won't be easy, for either of them." he sighs.

"I would like to go and help them."

He turns back to her, "And what could you do? Your data does not run that far. It doesn't even run past this world. When I gave your essence a form, I told you the data is your being. You cannot go where the data cannot."

"That's where you're wrong. The data is the form of my body. My heart is my essence."

DiZ chuckles, "Did you ever really have a heart?"

"I believe I did."

"Hmm, so what is it you want to try and do?" he asks.

"I want to help her. In a way, she carries some of my light, as her mother does. I want to help her find what she's looking for."

"How do you know what she's looking for? She says it's her parents and her world, but you kow it's more, the same as I do." DiZ continues to question the girl.

"She's looking for her _Light._"

"Correct. And you think you can help her find it?" Diz turns and looks at the girl.

She smiles, "I don't think I can. I know I can, because she's just like I was once. She wants to belong, and she will fight until she finds what makes her belong."

"I believe you. But still, your data, it cannot leave this world, and you've yet to ste outside the mansion." DiZ notes.

"Then give me the PDH, I'll use that to move freely."

"But how could you fight? Leave worlds? You've lost the rights to a Keyblade." DiZ was skepticle the girl's plan would work.

"Yes, but, when she came here, I got it back." the girl smiles softly, holding her hand out, and a Keyblade of crystal light appears there.

"A data projection, just as you." DiZ dismisses the Keyblade.

"No, it's real, it's light, not data."

"And so are you, in a way." DiZ smiles slightly, "Very well, you can go. I'll let you take the PDH. Just be careful not to let it get lost or damaged, that device is the only thing binding you to form."

"I know. Thank you." the girl disappears in data codes.

Diz turn sback to the window and he continues to stare out of it.

"I wish you the best of luck. Namine."

...

Riku sits out behind the tower, staring up at the stars with her knees to her chest and her hands wrapped around her knees. She sighs, watching the twinkling stars, "Any one of those stars could have been my home." she breathes.

"You know," Celius walks up behind her, "every star there, it's a world, but not only that, my Dad taught me how to tell which star is which world." He sits beside her, his right knee up, his right elbow resting on it. Riku looks at him, her eyes widen slightly, "Can you tell me?"

"It takes years to master Star Reading, but I can give you a demonstration." Celius smiles lightly, staring up at the stars too, looking at an empty space between two stars, "There was my home, right there," he points to the empty space, "right between Radient Gardens and Traverse Town."

"It's gone..." Riku says quietly, looking at the empty spot in the sky.

"I know." he sighs, "It fell to darkness before I found you. I just..." He looks down , his bangs covering his eyes now as he closes them, "I just hope my parents made it out.. Dad and I, we had a fight, a real one, he thought I had been taken by the darkness, but I'm not. I left, because I was angry with him, I thought he didn't trust me, but he wanted to protect me. I'm just a stupid kid. I know so much, but not enough all at the same time."

Riku scoots closer to Celius and hugs him. He looks down at her and she smiles softly up at him, "You're strong, Celius. You're not the kid, I am. I can't even really fight that well, and you know way more than I do. I didn't even know any of this even existed before my world was taken. I have no idea where my parents are, or Uncle Roxas, but I won't give up. I miss them, so much. I want to tell Mom I'm sorry, because I ran off when she told me to stay away from the Islands, because she was afraid. I thought I was old enough to be there. But I wasn't. It's my fault our world fell, because I seeked answers to questions I didn't know I had asked."

"Riku..." Celius breathes, watching her closely.

"I want to know, I want to learn, so I can bring my world back, and make sure my parents are safe. I just want to go home." Riku sighs, releasing Celius and scooting back to her previous place.

Celius smiles lightly and stares up at the sky.

"You said Destiny Islands is your world?" he asks.

"That's right." Riku nods, looking at him.

"Your world..." he scans the sky and smiles, "It would be there." he points to an empty spot near the far side of the tower, "It's right between Twilight Town and The Olympus Collesium."

"Wat's Olympus Collesium?" Riku asks, staring at the star Celius pointed out.

"It's, well, maybe I should take you there sometime, believe me, there's no way to really describe it." Celius smiles, "Mom tried once, it was terrible." He laughs lightly and Riku's eyes soften.

"Celius?" she asks, "Do you think my parents made it out of the darkness when Destiny Islands was destroyed?"

"Two things." Celius sighs, "One, your world wasn't destroyed, it was devoured, which means if we beat the darkness, it will come back, if it was destroyed, it'd never come back. And second, I believe they'll be just fine, since I've heard stories of them, they should have made it out fine, even without Keyblades, their hearts should have led them to safety."

Riku smiles and returns her gaze to him, "Thanks."

"No problem, little sis." he smiles back at her.

Riku stares at him in confusion, "Little sis?"

"Well yeah," he shrugs, "to me, you seem like a little sister. I've always wanted a little sister. Do you have any brothers or sisters, Riku?"

"No." Riku shakes her head.

"Me neither." Celius shrugs, "So, is it cool with you if I call you little sis?"

"Sure." Riku smiles, "Though I picture my brother way nicer."

Celius laughs, his eyes shining, "Then you better think again, little one."

Riku giggles, "Don't call me little!"

Celius laughs and shakes his head, "Well, we better get some sleep, we have training in the morning."

He stands and reaches his hand down to help her up. She smiles and takes his hand and he pulls her to her feet and they walk back to the tower.

...

"I don't know why you like them so much." Vanitas yawns, "They aren't even that strong."

_"They will be, that's the problem. I did call you to test them, but now I have the other two tracking them down, to get what I want from them."_

"The other two?" vanitas raises an eyebrow.

_"Sailene and Ansem."_

"Ah yes, Anzem I know, but, who's Sailene?" Vanitas seems kind of interested in Sailene.

_"Sailene is a new one. She's a lot like you, but she's a tad bit...meaner."_

"Meaner than me?! Hah! I've got to meet her now! I want to see just how mean she is." Vanitas grins.

_"You can mess with ehr another time. I have a new job for you."_

"Ah, you're no fun." Vanitas leans against the wall and crosses his arms, his eyes narrow, "So, what's this new job?"

...

"So Vanitas is alive." Terra's frown deepens, "I killed him. Looks like I'll have to kill him again. He just doesn't die does he?"

"Apparently not." Cloud sighs, sitting across from Terra and Aqua.

"He must have been playing with them." Aqua sighs, "If he wanted to actually attack, one of them would be seriously injured or dead by now."

"Someone's pulling the strings again." Terra states.

"Xehanort?" asks Aqua, looking at Terra now.

"It couldn't be. Sora killed him, there wasn't any trace of his being left, we made sure of it." Terra replies.

"Then who? Who else could have ressurected him?" asks Aqua.

"I hate to say it, but it could have been anyone from the dark, maybe even someone new. It doens't even have to be involved with Xehanort at all." Terra says.

"But, who would know Vanitas? Who would know him enough to bring him back, and actually egt him to do thei rbidding? Even Xehanort couldn't control him at times.." Aqua was about to lose it. The thought of Vanitas coming back was enough to scare her, but the thought of Xehanort coming back scared her even more.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find the kids, find the reaosn for the darkness, and put a stop to it." terra says.

"Nice plan, but how do we carry that out?" asks Aqua.

"We get help." Terra says rather simply.

"Who from?" it seemed Aqua was full of questions, ready to fire.

"Friends." was Terra answer.

...

"It looks like we were wrong to hide it form her." Sora sighs.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sora." Kairi hugs him, "We just wanted t prtect her from our past."

"I should have known. I should have been prepared." Sora clenches his fists, angry with himself for Riku's disappearence.

"Don't be like that." Kairi frowns, "we both agreed not to let her know of our past. We thought if she didn't know, the darkness wouldn't find her. So we were wrong. People make mistakes, Sora. And from what Leon's told us. she can handle her own against the Heartless."

Sora shakes his head, glaring at the floor, "It isn't the Heartless I'm worried about. It's the people behind them."

Kairi sighs and lays her head on his shoulder, "Sora, she's your daughter, she has your spirit, and your fire, she'll know what to do when the time is right. She'll know how to win these battles. We can't always be there to help her, hold her hand, but we can believe in her with all our hearts. If we do that, her strength will carry on."

Sora smiles, "You right."

He kisses her softly and hugs her close to him, "You always know the right words to say."

Kairi smiles into his shoulder, "I know what my heart tells me."

He releases her and moves her hair from her face, "I do too."

He then sighs and stands, and he holds his hand up, "Let's see if I still remember how..." A flash covers his arm, adn then the legondary Kingdom Key appears in his hand. He smiles and swings it, getting use to its weight again.

"It's a good thing you didn't give up your powers." kairi smiles.

"Yeah, and you? Did you give it up?" asks SOra, staring at Kairi, lowering his hand to his side.

"Really, I don't remember if I do." Kairi frowns.

Sora smiles wide and holds his Keyblade up again, "One way to find out. Try."


	9. Disobeying Passes

**A.N: Review kindly please! ^^**

* * *

_"Celius?!" Riku cries, dodging another attack. _

_"This is the end!" Celius growls, swinging his Keyblade at her again. _

_"Celius, stop!" Riku begs, "Please!" __He ignores her and sweeps down under her, knocking her to the ground. _

_He puts his Keyblade to her chest. __"Time to end this, Princess." _

_"Celius.." she cries, tears falling down both sides of her face, "Please don't do this! We're friends! Please, don't let the darkness control you this way! You promised!" _

_"Promises are ment to be broken, Riku. You are the one who taught me that." Celius says, gold eyes glowing in place of brown lined with blue._

_Riku cries harder, "Celius, don't let them take you! You promised! Not just me, but your father! Remember?! You told me you wanted to show him you weren't taken by the darkness! So show him!" _

_Celius' eyes flicker, but he points his Keyblade at her chest. _

_"Celius, say something!" Riku screams, her eyes wild. _

_"Good bye." Celius says. raising the Keyblade over his head, and then he brings it down on her._

...

Riku wakes up with a sits up from his bed instantly upon hearing her scream and stares at her in confusion and, slightly, fear.

"Riku?!" he gasps, getting up from his bed and going over to hers, "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah.." she breathes, closing her eyes and leaning into him lightly, "It was just a bad dream.."

"What was it about?" Celius sits on the side of her bed, his eyes showing caring emotion.

Riku looks away from him and draws in a shaky breath, "You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes. You were just screaming, of course I want to know." Celius sighs, his eyes never leaving her.

She looks back at him, her eyes wide, filled with fresh tears, "Celius..."

Celius touches her face, stopping a tear from falling and he sighs again, "Tell me. Obviously it's bothering you. I know from experience, Riku, keeping things bottled up doesn't get you anywhere."

Riku nods, "Okay, I'll tell you.."

Celius looks at her, waiting. She nods, mostly to herself and she looks at him again, "I had a dream about us. We were fighting. You were trying to kill me. The darkness was controling you. I tried to reason with you, but you were too far gone." She looks down, "You tried to kill me. Then I woke up."

Celius frowns, "Riku, I'm not dark. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Riku's eyes widen and she gasps.

_"Celius.." she cries, tears falling down both sides of her face, "Please don't do this! We're friends! Please, don't let the darkness control you this way! **You promised!**"_

_"Promises are ment to be broken, Riku. You are the one who taught me that."_

"Riku? Riku!" Celius sighs, shaking her lightly, trying to get her attention.

She looks at him and suddenly wraps her arms around him, sobbing into his dark blue T-shirt. He sighs and wraps his arms around her, trying to comfort her. He yawns lightly and Riku pulls back, "You're tired?"

He smiles lightly, "And you're not?"

Riku giggles softly, "Yeah, I kind of am.."

"Then go back to sleep. We're gonna need it. We train today." Celius smiles softly, going back to his bed and settling into it.

"Good night, Celius." Riku speaks softly.

"Good night, Riku..." Celius yawns, falling asleep almost instantly.

Riku sighs and brings the covers up to her neck. _I miss Mom and Dad..._ She closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep.

...

"Very well. It is time to start your training." Yen Sid announces from behind his desk as Riku and Celius stand side by side before him.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes, Master." they say in union.

"Very good. Now, summon your Keyblades." he instructs.

Celius nods and holds his hand out, Rain's Earthshaker, appearing in his hands. Riku copies Celius, holding her hand out and Way To Oath Keeper's Dawn appears, she holds it backwards, in her hand. Yen Sid looks at her, a spark of interest shows in his eyes for a moment, then itt's gone.

"Very good." he nods, "But you, Riku, you seem to have more power than I had first thought."

Riku looks confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean your power is stronger than anything I have yet seen. I knew you were coming, and yet, I did not know the length of your power until now. I would like to see how you use that power." Yen Sid explains.

"I don't know how," Riku replies, "I can barely use a Keyblade as it is.."

"Hmm, I see. Well, we'll find out how your powers work. That's what the training is for." Yen Sid then turns to Celius, "I am anxious to see you in battle as well, being as you are the son of two of the finest Masters the worlds have ever seen."

Celius nods, "Thank you.."

"You don't see too sure of yourself, Celius." Yen Sid observes, running a hand down his long grey beard.

"I'm not, not really." Celius sighs, "But that doesn't really matter."

"Actually, young man, it does." Yen Sid replies, "You must believe in your powers before you can believe in the powers others'."

Celius nods, "I understand. I'll believe in my power."

"Saying and doing are two different things. Don't confuse their meanings." Yen Sid says, eyeing Celius wearily.

Celius nods, "Yeah, I know that."

"Then don't soon forget." Yen Sid replies, smiling oh so slightly.

Celius smiles uncertainly, "So, are we training now or what..?"

"We are training now, Celius." Yen Sid stands up.

Riku moves out of his way as he passes her and leaves the room. Celius and Riku train after him, out into the back yard of the tower. Yen Sid stands before Celius and Riku again.

"Let the training begin." Yen Sid announces.

...

Sailene grins, landing in another world. "It seems I've caught her this time." she laughs, walking across the field, coming up to where Riku and Celius are practicing sparring with their Keyblades. She grins, "Hiya, Riku!"

Riku gasps and turns to Sailene, but Yen Sid is the one who speaks, "What are you doing here, Darkness? You are not permitted to touch my land."

Sailene laughs, "I'm permitted to touch anything I want."

Yen Sid's eyes narrow dangerously, "You cannot."

She grins, "You gonna stop me, old man?"

"Don't talk to him that way!" Celius steps towards her.

Sailene laughs at him, "Are _you_ going to try and stop me?"

"Yes." he growls.

Sailene grins, "Then stop me."

"Celius, wait, she's testing you. Do not try to fight her, she is too much for you." Yen Sid warns.

"I can take her!" Celius objects.

"Believe me, young warrior, you cannot, not her." Yen Sid's words are stern, but Celius had stopped listening.

He summons his Keyblade, fire blazing in his eyes, and he runs at her. She laughs and shoots darkness at him.

"Celius!" Riku gasps.

"I warned him." Yen Sid closes his eyes, "It seems I have to intervene."

"No, Master, let me. I have to prove myself anyway." Riku says.

"Not like this, young one. That girl will kill you both, given the chance." Yen Sid looks down at her.

Riku grins, summoning her Keyblade, holding it in a backwards fashion, "Then let's not give her a chance."

"Young one, are you certain you are ready?" Yen Sid asks.

"I don't know, but I can't just let Celius fight alone, this is my battle too." Riku says, running forward, joinging Celius in the battle against Sailene._  
_

"How fun!" Sailene laughs, "I'll kill you both!"

Shge then extends her arms, and darkness spreads from it and turns into a Keyblade of her own. The hilt is red with black bat wings extending on both sides and the blade is darkness black with jagged edges, and it looks like a sword and darkness swirls off of it all over the blade.

Sailene's grin widens, "I call this, Heart of Darkness."

Riku glares at the Darkness before her and grips the hilt of her Keyblade tightly, "Call it what you want, it won't save you."

"Save me?!" Sailene bursts into laughter, "Sorry to burst your bubble, girl, but _you're_ the ones needing the saving!"

"We do not!" Celius growls.

Sailene chuckles darkly, "Oh, how wrong you are, Warrior of Water and Earth."

Celius growls and holds his ground. Riku stands beside him, poised for a fight to begin. Sailene laughs again, then gets into a fighting stance, "Let's get this over with, I don't want to waste any more of my precious time on you two."

Riku and Celius get into fighting stances of their own. Sailene grins and shoots darkness at them, thenshe runs after it, going to attack them by means of surprise. Celius deflects the dark shot and Riku guards him from Sailene's hidden attack, having seen the attack before he had. Sailene growls and pushes against Riku but Riku doesn't waver. SHe holds her ground, grunting under the weight of Sailene's power being pushed against her.

Sailene grins and swipes to the side, knocking Riku onto her side.

"Riku!" Celius gasps, his eyes widening.

Riku stays where she is, laying on the damp grass and Celius growls at Sailene. Sailene smirks, "She's too easy. Please tell me you're more of a challenge."

"Don't speak of Riku that way!" Celius lunges for her.

Sailene avoids Celius' attack and shoots darkness at him. He tries to avoid it but it hits him, hits his arm, wrapping around his left arm. He gasps and clenches his fists, trying to shake the darkness off. Sailene attacks and he stumbles back. The darkness disperses and Celius stumbles and falls onto the ground and he gasps, eyes wide, he looks up at Sailene as she grins down at him.

"Hmph. You're all pathetic!" she laughs, raising her Keyblade high over her head, "Prepare to die!"

She swings down but Riku runs between her and Celius, holding her Keyblade up along her forearm, she blocks Sailene's attack.

"Don't count your victory just yet! we won't go down that easily!" Riku says.

"Riku!" gasps Celius, "You're okay!"

"Of course." Riku half smiles, "I'm stronger than you'd think."

Celius nods and stands, holding his blade tightly, he steps up beside Riku, getting into position. Sailene jumps away from them with a "hmph" noise and she snaps her fingers, a dark corridor forming behind her.

"It's been fun." she grins, "But I have other places to be, other things to do. But be warned, I'll be coming for you again."

Then she backs intot he portasl laughing, and then she's gone. The children let their Keyblades disappear and they glance at Yen Sid, who had been watching the entire ordeal.

"Even though you disobeyed me, I am pleased to find you fight in a team, and with all your hearts. I really have nothing else to teach you. You know the basics, and I've taught you magic yesterday, all I ask, is that you, Celius, rely more on Riku, and less on protecting her. And Riku, you have hidden power, try bringing it out in a fight, it may savbe your life." And with that, the old wizard disappears into the Mysterious Tower.

Celius sighs and taps his shoulder, his armor appearing, "I guess that's it then. We move on now." He summons his Keyblade and transforms it into the Rider.

"Where do we go now?" asks Riku, jumping onto the back of the Rider, wrapping her arms tightly around Celius.

"We get you a guantlet of your own, so you can summon your armor." he replies.

"And where do we go to do that?" Riku asks with interest.

"Olympus Collesium." he says as they blast off into the Between Space.

...

Terra arrives at the Mysterious Tower, alone. He unsommons everything and enters the tower.

"Yen Sid?" he calls.

"Come in." the old wizzard is at his desk as always when Terra enters the room.

"I was told Celius was here?" he asks.

"Ah yes, your son." the old wizard nods, "he left yesterday after training. Took the yung girl with him. Where they have went, I am afraid I don't know the location."

Terra sighs, "Guess I was just a little too late again."

Terra turns and leaves, he summons his armor and Rider, and he leaves the Tower, heading back to Radient Gardens to get Aqua, and to figure out where Celius would have went next.


	10. Darkness Seeps In Part 1

"Are you kidding me?" Vanitas frowns, "I was brought back to mess with a bunch of kids? Man, they aren't even that fun to mess with. They snap too easily. One word about Terra, and that kid snapped like I killed Terra or something." Vanitas rolls his eyes and leans back, "Babysitting is Sailene's job, I'm better than babysitting some brats."

"What did you say?!" Sailene growls.

Vanitas smirks, "That I'm better than you, oh, and babysitting is your job, not mine, sweet darkness."

Sailene snips at him and he laughs. They are silenced by the man in the cloak.

_"Vanitas, I have a new mission for you."_

"And?" Vanitas sneers.

_"Riku and Celius are heading to the Olympus Collesium, I want you to go there, participate in the games, do whatever you have to do to make sure your fight is with Celius. I want you to implant darkness within his heart. Time will do its work after that."_

"Too easy!" Vanitas laughs, standing and tapping his shoulder, where a new arm guard had been placed, black with a red Heartless symbol in the middle.

His armor is black with red ligning along it, his helmet is the same as it always was. Vanitas summons his X-Blade and then throws it, turning it into a Rider that resembles a motorcycle, black with red flames, and he disappears into the Between Space after yelling to Sailene, "See 'ya around, sweet darkness!"

...

Riku and Celius land in the Olympus Collesium and Celius unsommons everything and they walk into the collesium together. A little sintuar is there, writing on a board. Celius and Riku walk up behind him.

"Oh, good! You're here! Move that pedastool, over there, to the wall, will 'ya, Herc?" he asks, not realizing who was behind him.

"I don't know who 'Herc' is, but I'll help you move it." Riku smiles.

The little goat man turns around and puts his hands on his hips, "Eh, sorry, I thought Herc was here. Say, have we met?" He leans towards Riku, staring into her eyes.

She smiles and shakes her head, "My name's Riku."

"Phil." the little man says.

"I'm Celius." Celius says as he walks up to them and smiles softly.

Phil shakes each of their hands, "So, are 'ya here to sign up for the Games? 'Cause if not, I got two words for you: Get outta here!"

"That's three words." Riku giggles.

Celius tries to hide his smirk and Phil growls, "Sign up or leave. I mean it!"

Celius can't help but to laugh. Riku giggles and signs her name to the little board.

"I don't know what the Games are, but I'll be happy to compete." Riku smiles as she backs out of the way, giving Celius room to sign his name as well.

He backs away after signing, "If she's up, so am I."

"Splendid!" Phil claps his hands together, "The Games begin in twenty, go look around and come back here when it's time for the Games to begin."

Celius and Riku walk back outside and take a look around.

...

"Alright, here's how the Games work this time 'round. One on one matches until two are left, then the winner wins. Any questions?" Phil explains.

"Basically." Celius nods, "I understand."

"I do too." Riku nods, smiling with excitement.

"Good. First round, Riku versus...Hmm, Celius." Phil grins, "And don't blame me, Herc made the line-up, not me."

Riku laughs, "That's fine. A little sparring match with Celius sounds fun."

Celius grins, "Just don't cry when you lose."

Riku laughs, "Don't count on it."

Celius laughs and he and Riku get into the arena and a forcefield appears, keeping them inside.

"May the first round of the Games, begin!" Phil calls.

Riku summons The Way to Oath Keeper's Dawn just as Celius summons Rain's Earth Shaker. Both children stare evenly at each other as their weapons appear. Celius is the first to move, as he runs at her, aiming for her side, RIku dashes to the left, quickly getting out of range of his attack, and he whirls around, shooting fire at her, trying to catch her off guard.

Riku quickly deflects the attack and then jumps in, going for an arael attack on Celius but he jumps back, making her hit the ground instead of him.

He grins at her, "You'll have to be quicker than that if you want to hit me."

Riku laughs, "Then quiet running and come at me!"

She runs for Celius again. Celius meets her and locks blades. He grins, "I'm stronger than you, remember?" He pushes down on her then and she looses her footing and falls down. Celius points is Keyblade at her.

"Surrender." he says.

She huffs, "Nope." and swipes up at him, he jumps back and she stands back up.

Celius smiles softly and points his Keyblade at her, "I win." Without another word, fire balls, millions of them at once, fly from his Keyblade's tip and they hit Riku repeatedly, even though she tries to block, she is knocked back, into the forcefield behind her, and she falls back onto the ground.

"Riku?" Celius asks, a little worried.

Riku tries to get up, but falls back down. She huffs, "Cheater..."

Celius laughs softly, amusement sparkling in his eyes, "Winning isn't cheating, Riku."

"Since Riku can no longer fight, that makes Celius this round's winner! Congrats, kid." Phil announces.

The forcefield disappears and Celius casts Heal on Riku, then unsommons his Keyblade and he and Riku sit in the bleachers next to Phil as he calls up the next two for round two.

"Uh, Zackeriander versus... Vanitas!" Phil; announces, as Zack and Vanitas walk into the arena Riku and Celius had just left.

"Zack!" Riku gasps, "Vanitas'll destroy him!"

"Killin's against the rules of the Games." Phil says, not really understanding why Riku was so scared.

Celius' eyes widen, "Vanitas isn't here just to participate in some Games. He's here for something else, a hidden agenda of his own."

He was more speaking to himself, but Riku heard what he had said, "So what do you think he's here for? We can't just let him hurt Zack, he doesn't stand a chance against Vanitas!"

Celius sighs, "I know, But the forcefield just went up. There's nothing we can do. And besides, vanitas won't kill him, if anything he'll toy with him. It's not Zack he came here for. It's us."

"I was afraid you say that." Riku mutters, her eyes glued to the fight happening right in front of her.

Vanitas shoots darkness at Zack, Zack deflects it with his sword and then runs at Vanitas, who laughs and jumps into the air, floating there, he shoots fire down at Zack, who fails to block, and takes the whole blow. Zack gets back up and throws his sword at Vanitas. In a flash Vanitas disappears, leaving Zack's sword flying through theair, no target to it. It falls back to the ground and Zack picks it back up, looking around with angry eyes at the foe he can't locate.

"Behind him." Celius breathes.

Riku looks at Celius, then back at the fight, just as Vanitas appears behind Zack and stabs him in the shoulder with the X-Blade.

"How did you know Vanitas was behind him?" Riku demands, staring at Celius.

"My dad taught me how to locate darkness, even if the eye can't see it, the heart can still feel it's pressence, and that's how I knew where Vanitas had gone." Celius explains, his eyes never leaving the battle in front of him.

Riku nods, taking in the information, and then she, too, turns back and watches the end of the fight. She had missed the final attack, but what she had seen was Zack falling onto the ground, and Vanitas smirking down at him. Phil sighs and stands, "Winner Vanitas. Onto round three!"

...

Many battles had passed, and finally, it was down to the final two. Celius is now about to face off against Vanitas. Riku watches her friend from the bleachers, her blue eyes wide with worry and anticipation.

"Two rules." Phil says, "Don't kill your opponent!"

"That's one rule." Riku says bluntly, her eyes glued to Celius.

Vanitas grins, "Make this fun for me."

Celius growls, "I'll enjoy wiping that smirk right off your face."

"You won't even touch my face." Vanitas laughs, gold eyes flashing mischieviously.

Celius' eyes narrow, "Challenge accepted."

Vanitas laughs again, "We shall see, young warrior, we shall see."

The forcefields go up and Phil says, "The final round beings...NOW!"

Vanitas runs at Celius, smirking widly, swinging his Keyblad eup in an arch, just barely hitting Celius' shoulder as Celius dashes out of the way, running clear across the arena, trying to put some distance between he and Vanitas.

Vanitas laughs, "Running won't save you, I thought you were going to wipe the smirk off my face?!"

He laughs some more as he shoots darkness at Celius, who just manages to block them.

_He's stronger than before, but then he was just messing with us, but even now, he's not showing me his true strength.._ Celius thought, grunting as he leaps intot he air, trying to hit Vanitas from above. Vanitas sees Celius' attack and smirks, jumping back, out of the way, and shooting darkness at Celius as he goes down. The darkness hits Celius, sending him flying across the arena. Celius hits the forcefield and fals onto the ground, slumped against the hard ground, he coughs a little blood, fire burning in his eyes, he shoots light at Vanitas as he pulls himself to his feet.

Vanitas smack he light away with just his hand, as if the attack was nothing. Vanitas laughs, "I was right. You really are wealer than them."

"Weaker...than who?" Celius wheezes, his eyes never leaving Vanitas, who was slowly making his way over to Celius.

"Weaker than the Keyblade wielders who killled me the second time. You know their names. You're weaker than Aqua, than Terra, than Ventus even. And way weaker thasn Sora, Riku, the originsl Riku, and eh, maybe you're a little stronger than Kairi. But still, you're very weak." Vanitas laughs at Celius.

Celius' eyes flash with anger and he throws himself at Vanitas, pointing his Keyblade for Vanitas' chest.

"Celius, no!" Riku cries, seeing the fualt in Celius' attack, brought on by blind anger.

She stands up and Phil sits her back down, "You can't interfere with a match, if you dot hat, Celius will be disqualified."

"I don't care!" Riku cries, "Vanitas'll destroy him!"

Vanitas smirks and punches Celius, sending him onto his back, five feet away. vanitas walks up to him, "You disappoint. Now I wish I had the chance to fight the girl. She would have been more of a challenge, I'm sure of it."

Vanitas laughs and points his Keyblade's tip at Celius' heart.

"Celius! Vanitas, leave him alone!" Riku screams, standing again.

Phil, again, sits her down, trying to get her to stop yelling. She ignores Phil and coninues screaming at Vanitas. Vanitas laughs this off. Darkness surges through his Keyblade, and into Celius, who instantly cries out and shut his eyes, his body shaking lightly.

"Just embrace it. It will pass more smoothly that way." Vanitas whispers to Celius.

"N-never.." Celius gasps, biting his botom lip to keep from crying out at the sudden intense pain in his heart as the light within him fights the darkness that tries to enter.

"CELIUS!" Riku screams, standing and running from the stands.

"Riku, wait, don't!" Phil calls after her.

Riku gets to the arena, btu she can't get past the forcefield. She cries out and uses her Keyblade to blasta whole in the forcefield, giving her entry to the arena, in her desperate attempt to get to Celius. Vanitas laughs and lifts his Keyblade away from Celius and he steps back as Riku rushes past him and drops to her knees before Celius. Vanitas grins, "Mission accomplished." and he brings forth his armor and Rider and he disappears into the Between Space.

"Celius!" Riku cries, "Celius, wake up!"

She lifts Celius into her arms and she casts heal repeatedly, but still, Celius would not wake up.


	11. Darkness Seeps In Part 2

"Celius!" Riku is at the brink of crying now as she keeps trying to wake Celius.

"Come on, kid. Wake up now.." Phil says, trying to keep Riku from crying, he helps her in trying to wake Celius.

Celius remains asleep and Riku starts to cry, "Celius, don't die on me! I need you! You promised to be there for me! Don't leave me yet! Please, wake up! You have to wake up! _Please!_"

Phil sighs and backs away, "Yellin' at him isn't goin' to work, kid. He isn't goin' to be wakin' up any time soon."

Riku looks up at glares at Phil, tears still streaming down her face, "I'll do whatever I have to if it makes him okay again. He's my friend, I'd die for him." She looks back down at Celius, her voice is quiet now, "I know he'd do the same for me.."

Phil sighs, "Bring him inside, I'll see if I can find some help for him."

Riku nods slowly, still staring down at Celius as her tears fall onto his face. Phil waits for her to move, but after a few minutes of her staring down at Celius without moving Phil sighs and walks off, and he comes back a few minutes later with Hercules.

"Oh, I see, you were right, she won't move. Hey, uh, Riku?" Hercules leans down to her, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she says, "Celius...he needs help. He won't wake up." She looks up at Hercules, "What do I do?"

He smiles softly at her, "Let's get him inside, we'll figure out how to help him, I promise."

He takes Celius from her and she slowly stands up.

She looks at Hercules expectantly and he smiles, "After you."

She shrugs and walks ahead of him and Phil and into the collesium. Hercules lays Celius down on a table inside and Riku stands by him.

She looks back at Hercules, "Can you help him?"

"I believe I can."

Riku looks away from Hercules and in front of her, where the voice had come from.

"Hades." Hercules glares.

Hades smiles, "Well hello to you too, Herc."

"Get outta my collesium, Hades!" Phil throws his fists up, as if trying to scare Hades away.

"Who are you?" Riku asks, still looking at Hades.

Hades smiles, "I'm Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

"Lord of the Underworld?" Riku asks.

"That's right, kiddo." Hades continues to smile.

"Why are you here, Hades?" Hercules asks.

Hades ignores him and continues to talk to Riku, "So, what's your name, kid?"

"Riku." she answers.

Hades grins, "Right, of course, of course."

"You said...you could help Celius?" Riku asks.

"Ah yes! That I can do!" Hades says.

Riku brightens, "You can?"

"Riku, don't trust him." Hercules growls.

Riku looks at Hercules and blinks, "But he said he could help Celius..."

"Hades isn't to be trusted. The things he promises always come with a catch. You can't trust him, Riku. We'll figure out how to help Celius, but don't trust or listen to Hades."

"Oh that's hurtful." Hades laughs, "Let the girl make a choice for herself, Herc."

"Only Phil and my friends can call me 'Herc.'" Hercules crosses his arms and glares.

"Right, of course, of course." Hades waves his hand nonchalently. He then speaks to Riku, "Like I said, sweetheart, I can help your little friend there."

"How?" Riku asks, taking Hercules' words into consideration.

"That's easy. I can take away what ails him." Hades smiles.

Riku gasps, her eyes widening, "You...you can do that?"

"Don't listen to 'im, kid!" Phil urges.

"He's just going to trick you." Hercules says, still glaring at Hades.

Riku looks at Hercules, then at Hades, then back at Hercules. She nods to him and he seems to brighten in attitude. She looks back at Hades, who is looking at her expectantly.

"Well?" he asks.

"I don't need your help." she crosses her arms, her eyes stern, "I've got the help of friends."

"Hm, yes, yes, I've heard someone else say that once before. Very well. But mark my words, little one, we will be seeing each other again." Hades smirks as he turns and leaves.

Riku sighs and looks down at Celius again, who had just started to open his eyes.

...

"Man, that was lame." Vanitas plops down on a black couch and lays down on it, one hand behind his head, the other strown over the top of the couch back.

_"What was 'lame'?"_

"That mission. The kid wasn't even fun to hurt. Man, his dad put up more of a fight.." Vanitas yawns, "Seriously though, babysitting is Sailene's job. I'm more important, and strong, and cooler too." he laughs at the end.

"I. Can. Hear. You." Sailene growls through clenched teeth.

Vanitas looks at her and grins, gold eyes flashing mischeviously, "I know. I wanted you too."

_"Silence. Ansem, are you here?"_

"I am." Ansem comes forth from the shadows.

_"Good. Then it's tie to tell you of my new plan."_

Vanitas sits up, "New plan?"

_"Yes. I have come up with a new way to bring **Him** forth. Are any of you interested in participating?"_

Vanitas jumps up, "Count me in!"

Sailene growls at Vanitas, steps forward, and addresses the figure, "Then count me in too!"

"I'm in. I have nothing else to be here for anyway." Ansem says in a bored tone.

The figure turns his back to them and clasps his hands behind his back, _"Good. I was hoping you all would agree. I believe you, Vanitas, will enjoy this most of all."_

Vanitas' grin widens, "Oh, nowe I must know what this new plan is!"

_"I'm glad you are so eager, Vanitas."_

"Well, what is it?" asks Sailene, rather impatiently.

The figure grins beneath his hood.

...

Celius stands out in front of the collesium. He holds his arms out in front of him, examining his hands, which are palm up to him. He examines his entire body, his eyes narrowed to slits. He gasps lightly as he stares at his skin, at the purple and black aura now surrounding him. He brings his arms down and clenches his fists and he growls, "NO!" Almost instantly, the aura disappears.

He sighs, smiling lightly in relief as he looks like himself again.

"Celius?"

He turns at the sound of Riku's small voice filled with fear. He looks at her with soft eyes and smiles lightly, "Riku?"

"How are you feeling?" Riku slowly makes her way over to him.

He shrugs, looking away from her with his eyes, "Okay.." _Did she see..? _He wonders fearfully.

She comes up beside him and stares up at him, her eyes searching. He looks back at her.

"I know we should be moving on... But if your still recovering..." she murmers.

"We should be going." he says instantly, "You want to find your parents as soon as possible right?"

She stares at him wearily. He's afraid of something.. "Are you sure you're ready to go? We can stay until you've fully-"

She was cut off by him snapping, "I'm fine!"

She winces back at the hostility in his voice and his eyes widen and he backs up a step, "Riku, I'm sorry."

She shrugs it off, "That's okay.."

His eyes soften once more and he hits the arm guantlet and his armor appears. He summons his Keyblade and throws it up swiftly. It turns into his Rider and he looks at Riku. "You ready?" She nods and wraps her arms around his neck as he takes one arm and wraps it around her waist as he jumps up onto his Rider and they blast off into the Between Space.

"So, where are we going now?" Riku asks.

Celius doesn't look at her when he answers, "Back to Yen Sid. I'm going to get him to make you a guantlet of your own, that way you can fight with armor too, when the time comes.."

"Kay.." she nods.

She watches him curiously, _Something's not right about him... I'm always close to him like this when we travel, but now... Being near him like this.. Makes my heart ache. Why? _

...

"That should do it." Yen Sid says, handing Riku a guantlet identical to Celius', but her's is silver and pink in color.

"Does it really work?" Riku asks, helping Celius strap it to her left shoulder.

"Try it out." Yen Sid says.

Riku smiles and nods as Celius steps back. She taps the guantlet with little applied pressure, and warm light surrounds her. When the light fades she is covered in armor, silver with pink lining and a helmet to match.

"This is so cool!" she gasps.

Then she fidgits, "Now, uh, how do I turn it off?"

"Same way." Celius smiles, "Just tap it again."

She nods and taps the guantlet again and the light returns, and when it fades, she looks normal again. She smiles, "Cool!"

"Now, young warrior, we need to teach you how to create and use your Keyblade Rider." Yen Sid explains.

Riku nods, unable to hide the excitement in her eyes. Celius smiles, finding her excitement amusing.

"How do I do that?" she asks.

"First, summon your Keyblade." Yen Sid instructs.

Riku nods and summons her Keyblade, but she gasps, finding her Keyblade had changed. It now has gold wings around he hilt, looking of one angel wing and one bat wing, the blade now has a red line running down the middle, with the blade itself being white and the top, and it runs down to grey, then falls to black at the bottom.

Yen Sid looks surprised, "Your Keyblade has changed form. It is not the same as it once was."

"Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn..." she breathes.

"Is that its new name?" asks Celius.

Riku nods, staring down att eh new weapon in her hands. She looks at Yen Sid and repeats, "How do I make my Rider?"

Yen Sid takes them outside and he instructs, "Throw it up into the air, and think of a Rider of your own, made just for you."

Riku nods, closes her eyes, and throws the Keyblade up intot he air. To her disappointment, the Keyblade falls back to the ground and disappears in a mixture of light and darkness. She frowns, "Why didn't it work?"

"Hm. It has only ever done that, that I know of, if the wielder had to have two Keyblades to morph and form the Rider." Yen Sid says with interest.

Riku's eyes widen, "You mean...I have _two_ Keyblades?!"

"That is the only logical explanation, given no Keyblade Wielder has ever been unable to summon thier Rider." Yen Sid nods, "So, given the circumstances, I assume the logical answer is that you are to have two Keyblades. When the second appears to you, your Rider will as well. Until then, you will just have to ride with Celius as you have been. Oh, and Celius," Yen Sid turns to Celius then.

"Your father was here days ago looking for you. He wanted to know your location. I am certain he will come here again, do you want to give me a new location for which he can find you?" Yen Sid asks.

Something flashes across Celius' eyes, then the narrow and he shakes his head, "He doesn't need to know."

"Celius," Riku crosses her arms, "I would give anything to let my dad know where I am. I know you said you and your dad had a fight, but he's looking for you! That means he's worried, and he wants to know you're safe!"

Celius growls, "Shut up, you don't knwo what you're talking about! It isn't me he wants! It's the stupid Keyblade I took from his vault!"

Riku's eyes widen, "Celius..." She gasps as darkness begins to swirl around Celius, hate flashes through his eyes as the darkness thickens around him.

Riku cries out, "The darkness! Celius, the darkness!"

"I'm not afraid of the darkness." he says.


	12. Darkness Seeps In Part 3

"Celius!" Riku gasps, "Celius, no!"

"Celius, you cannot give in to the darkness!" Yen Sid says.

Celius glares at them, "Both of you shut up! You know nothing! You don't understand anything about me!"

"Celius, please!" Riku runs to him and grabs his arm, "Celius, don't let it control you!"

He growls and pushes her off him and she stares up at him with sad eyes, "Celius.."

Tears form in her eyes and she quickly stands back up. Celius summons his keyblade, which is now swirling in darkness and Riku gasps, knowing what will come next, she summons her own Keyblade.

"Celius, I don't want to fight you!" she says.

"Then you should have stayed out of it." he growls, running at her.

Riku gasps and pulls her keyblade up to block him but Yen Sid gets in front of her and grabs Celius' weapon as it comes down at her.

"Let go of the darkness, Celius!" Yen Sid orders.

Celius doesn't respond, just pushes against Yen Sid and ends up knocking him down. Celius goes to attack Yen Sid and he moves to block but Riku gets in the way and locks blades with Celius.

Sailene appears with a laugh, "So it _is_ working! Splendid!"

She turns and sneers at Yen Sid, "Sorry, old man, but I need you not to be here right now." She snaps and darkness surrounds Yen Sid. Before he has time to react it sucks him down into the ground.

She turns and sneers at Riku, who is having trouble keeping herself up against Celius' weight pushing down on her.

"You're hopeless!" Sailene laughs, waving her hand, making darkness appear and creates a black throne for her and she sits in it and crosses her legs, watching the fight with amusement in her eyes.

Riku jumps back as Celius swipes at her side. She shoots light at him but he dodges and she gasps as darkness shoots at her. She brings her keyblade up and blocks it. When she brings her Keyblade down she gasps, Celius is right in front of her and he swings his Keyblade at her, knocking her across the field.

Sailene's throne lifts and follows the battle as she lwatches them fight, laughing at the trouble Riku's having. Riku hits the ground, hard and she gasps for air as she rolls onto her side, using her Keyblade for support, she stands up again. Celius moves in to attack again.

"How long can you last, princess?!" Sailene shouts down to Riku, sneering at her.

Riku looks at Sailene, "Princess?!" she asks in confusion.

Celius slices across with his Keyblade.

"Celius?!" Riku cries, looking back at him as she dodging the attack.

"This is the end!" Celius growls, swinging his Keyblade at her again.

"Celius, stop!" Riku begs, "Please!"

He ignores her and sweeps down under her, knocking her to the ground.

He puts his Keyblade to her chest. "Time to end this, Princess."

"Celius.." she cries, tears falling down both sides of her face, "Please don't do this! We're friends! Please, don't let the darkness control you this way! You promised!"

"Promises are ment to be broken, Riku. You are the one who taught me that." Celius says, gold eyes glowing in place of brown lined with blue.

Riku cries harder, "Celius, don't let them take you! You promised! Not just me, but your father! Remember?! You told me you wanted to show him you weren't taken by the darkness! So show him!"

Celius' eyes flicker, but he points his Keyblade at her chest.

"Celius, say something!" Riku screams, her eyes wild.

"Good bye." Celius says. raising the Keyblade over his head, and then he brings it down on her.

Riku gasps, realizing what this is.

"NO!" she screams. She brings her Keyblade up and it holds Celius' attack at bay.

She uses all her strength to hold him off. But all too soon it's not enough. He pushes right through her defense and he stabs into her with his Keyblade. Riku gasps in pain and stares up at Celius, tears still streaming down her face.

Sailene watches from above, a sick grin on her face. Riku lifts her Keyblade weakly, "I will...save you..." she promises. She shoots light at Celius' hand holding his Keyblade. This knocks his Keyblade from his hand and he staggers back with a soft gasp. Riku pushes herself to her feet and she takes a few steps forward, but then she falls into Celius, he catches her, his body working on instinct.

His eyes widen for a second, his eyes return to their original color, but then they return to gold.

"Celius..." she says weakly, "Don't...give...up..."

She starts to glow gold and black, and so does Celius. Celius gasps at this, staring down at her. Sailene watches them with uncertain eyes. Soon the darkness surrounding Celius disperses and disapears, then the golden black light fades as well. Celius falls to his knees, cradling Riku, who appears to be asleep.

"Riku?! Riku!" he gasps, shaking her lightly, "Riku, wake up!"

"She won't wake up." Sailene says, floating down from her throne, which disappears when she leaves it.

Celius looks at her as she approaches him. He growls and glares, "You did this! You put the darkness within me!"

"Actually, vanitas did that." Sailene grins, "Not that it matters. You're noth going to die, right here, right now."

She summons Heart of Darkness and points it at Celius. Celius holds his left hand up and summons Rain's Earth Shaker and holds it up in a defensive pose as Sailene raises her Keyblade to attack.

"This is the end of you!" she laughs, swinging down with her Keyblade.

Celius closes his eyes and looks away, keeping his Keyblade up to protect him and Riku. He gasps and looks up when he doesn't feel any attack. His eyes widen when he sees a man in a suit of armor before him, and Sailene on the ground a few feet away. Sailene sits up and spits black blood onto the grass and growls, eyes flashing, at the man.

Celius' eyes widen more as he recognizes the gold and red armor.

"D-Dad...?" he gasps.

Terra holds his Keyblade at the ready as Sailene gets back to her feet. Without looking at Celius, he orders, "Take her to radient Gardens, your mother is there, she should be able to help her."

Celius doesn't move, he just stares up at his father, wide-eyed.

Terra still doesn't look at Celius and he growls, "Are you deaf? Do as I say!"

Celius quickly lifts Riku and he takes off running. Once he gets far enough away rom the battle he looks back and sees Terra fighting with Sailene. He doesn't bother to summon his armor, he just holds Riku with one hand and summons his Rider, he picks her back up and jumps onto the Rider and he rises high into the sky, but doesn't leave the world.

Sailene disappears in darkness and Yen Sid returns. Terra ignores Yen Sid completely and he summons his Rider and rides up ahead of Celius, he shouts back, still not looking at his son, "Don't you listen? I said go to Raident Gardens."

Celius lowers his head slightly and doesn't respond as he follows after his father. _He won't even look at me..._ He looks down at Riku. _She's so cold... I did this to her... _

...

They land in the Square and Aqua is there with Tifa, Cloud, and Zackeriander. Terra lands first and unsommons everything. Aqua hugs him and he hugs her back, then he goes inside the house.

Celius hands Riku to Aqua, "Help her." he mutters, barely audible, then he walks past them, keeping his head down just slightly enough for his bangs to cover his eyes.

Cloud and Tifa go inside, and Zack follows Aqua. Once inside, Aqua lays Riku on the couch and kneels in front of her, her hands hovering over Riku's body. Everyone stands near by, but no one speaks.

After awhile, Aqua leans back and looks up at Celius, her eyes soft, she says, "I can't do anything for her. I healed the wound she had, but her light needs time to recover. She has barely any left, her heart is straining to create more."

Celius says nothing, he just turns and goes outside. Terra quickly follows after him and he grabs Celius' arm, "Where do you think you're going, Celius?"

Celius closes his eyes and he growls, "Now you're interested in me?"

Terra doesn't reply, but he watches Celius closely.

"You wouldn't even look at me!" Celius pulls away from Terra and turns around, his eyes flame in hatred again, tears form at the brim of his eyes but don't yet fall.

"Celius-" Terra is cut off by Celius.

"You didn't come looking for me." he growls, tears now fall slowly, "You only wanted to find me so you could get that damn Keyblade back! Well I'm not giving it up!"

"Celius, just listen to me!" Terra growls.

Celius backs away from Terra, "I'm done. I'm done with everything. Tell Riku I'm sorry. Help her find her parents. Don't count on ever seeing me again."

He growls and summons his armor and Rider and he blasts out of there before terra has a chance to follow him.

"CELIUUUUUUUUUUS!" Terra screams after his son.

...

_"Good work, Sailene. Now the boy will have no where else to go, and he'll have to seek us out, in time of course, but it won't be long.."_

"I did what you told me to. Now, what's the next part of the plan? Where's Vanitas and Ansem?" Sailene asks from the couch, where she is casually sitting with her legs crossed.

The figure turns to her, _"They are doing their parts. I will reveal the entire plan once their parts are done."_

"What's the plan anyway? Why was it so important to give us separate missions and not give us the whole plan? Who are you anyway? I deserve, at the _least_, to know that much." Sailene crosses her arms, her eyes never leaving the figure.

_"Like I said. Once Vanitas and Ansem return, I will reveal the entire plan. As for who I am..." _

Sailene waits for the figure's answer on his identity. The figure pulls his hood down, reavealing tan skin, silver hair with bangs cascading down his face and his hair is about neck length and slicked for all except for the bangs and his eyes are narrowed, and they glow gold.

_"I am called Young Xehanort." _

...

A data projection appears in Beast's Castle, and Namine appears from it. She smiles at her success and takes a quick look around. She cradles the DPH to her chest and she starts to move forward. She calls out when she sees Sora and Kairi talking to Beast, who doesn't seemed to have changed. Sora and Kairi hear her and turn around. She smiles and they gasp in union, "Namine?!"

Namine smiles and walks over to them, "A Data Projection, actually. But yes. It's me."

Kairi smiles, "It's been so long."

Sora smiles and tries hug her, but frowns when he goes right through her and she disappears in data links.

She appears again a few inches away from where she was the first time and she walks back up to them.

"Sorry, Sora, but like I said, I'm just a Data Projection. I have no physical body anymore, but DiZ gave me an appearence with this, the Data Projection Hardware, or DPH, as we call it." She holds the device up, then cradles it to her chest again.

Sora stands back by Kairi and smiles, "I don't care if your just a Data Projection, I'm just glad I got to see you again."

"I think you'll like this more. I know where your daughter Riku is." Namine smiles wide.


	13. Father and Son

Terra walks back into the house, "Celius has left."

Aqua looks at him, her eyes wide, "What? Why? Where did he go?!"

"I don't know where he went. He thinks I only came to him for the Keyblade he stole. Yes, I want it back, but I would rather have my son back and to trust me again, like when he was little." Terra sighs.

"Celius isn't a little kid anymore." Aqua smiles lightly.

"I know he isn't." Terra says.

"You have to go get him.." Aqua says.

Terra leans down and hugs her, "I know, and I will." He kisses her softly, "Wait for me."

"Always." she smiles, "Just make sure you and Celius _both_ come back to me alive. Okay?"

"I promise." he smiles, standing up again.

He turns and walks away. Aqua sighs as she walks him go. _That's twice I have to watch his back leave where I can't follow. He's still the same Terra I always knew._ She smiles and turns back to Riku. Her smiles softens and she gently brushes some hair from Riku's face. _She reminds me of Ven... _

...

"So we're here, Young Xehanort. What's the next part of the plan?" asks Vanitas, plopping down on the couch by Sailene, who instantly gets up and walks to the other side of the room. Vanitas laughs, "That hurts, sweet darkness."

She glares at him and flips her hair and looks at Young Xehanort.

_"Ah yes, have you found the boy's resting place?"_

"I have. Stupid idots kept him in the same place. They have him in a freeze chamber, a bunch of mind slip spells are there though. I almost got turned around like three times. It's hard, but I found him." Vanitas explains.

_"Good. Since the boy has no heart now, the darkness should settle nicely within him. I want you to go back and wake him. Turn him into darkness and bring him back here. Then we can start the next level of the plan. With the boy, we'll be close to resurrection Him."_

"And then the worlds will be ours to control!" Vanitas lasughs, jumping up. He summons his armor and Rider and he disappears into the Between Space.

He travels for awhile then he lands on a small world, with only one castle on it.

"Castle Oblivion." he breathes.

He unsommons everything and he goes inside. After traveling to the very bottom of the castle, he looks around the room and finds the freeze chamber in the far right corner. He walks up to it and looks down past the glass, seeing a boy inside, but he can't see past the fogged glass.

He finds the button that releases the boy. Vanitas stands over him as it opens and the boy is seen clearly now. The boy doesn't seemed to have changed at all for quite some time.

"Hello again... Veni Boy." Vanitas grins down at him.

...

Celius is sitting on top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town and he stares out at the setting sun with sad eyes. "Dad..." he breathes, looking down.

_"Now, Celius, let me tell you about the Keyblade." Terra smiles. A child version of Celius looks up at him with wide eyes full of wonder, waiting for the answer._

Celius extends his hand and his Keyblade appears.

_"When you hold a Keyblade, you hold the fate of all worlds in your hands. The light of you heart will keep you on the right path, the path of Light." Terra smiles down at little Celius with pride in his eyes as little Celius holds up his hand and a Keyblade appears._

"I am on the right path, aren't I?" he asks himself, staring at Rain's Earth Shaker.

_"Dad, I know everything there is to know!" Celius laughs, just barely twelve, "Let me learn how to fight!" _

_Terra laughs, "Since you're so eager, a little training session should be good for you, keep you on your toes."_

Celius smiles lightly, "He taught me well."

Celius lets the Keyblade disappear, and he summons a new one. The Ressurection Keyblade.

"I was going to use this to bring back Master Eraqus for Mom and Dad. I wanted to surprise them, but Dad doesn't trust me to have it.." he looks sad as he says this to himself, "Maybe I should just give it back... I'll explain to them why i took it. They can't be mad then, and they might even help me do it. I know they loved their master, I want to help them." He brightens a little at the end, but he still looks sad.

_"Dad, who was Master Eraqus? Mom keeps talking about him.." a seven year old Celius asks._

_"Master Eraqus was the man who taught you mother and I to become Keyblade Masters. And my best friend Ventus too." Terra answers._

_"Who's Ventus?" Celius asks._

_"He's a very good friend. But he died long ago." Terra replies, his eyes saddening at the sound of Ven's name._

_"How'd he die?" Celius asks._

_"He died protecting Sora from an attack of darkness. It was a huge attack, and Sora didn't have time to move, so Ventus put himself between Sora and the attack." Terra says, his eyes clouded with pain at the memory. _

"I want to bring him back too, but the Key of Resurrection only works once for the current wielder. If I bring Eraqus back, I can't bring Ventus back, and vice versa." Celius sighs, letting that keyblade disappear too.

He gets to his feet and stares out at the sun. The wind blows, blowing his hair all around his face. As he watches the sun sink lower and lower as the wind blows his hair around, his eyes widen as a sillhouette of light appears far off, but close enough for him to make out the person within the light.

"Ventus?" he gasps, recognizing the boy from the photos his parents had kept.

Ventus smiles brightly at him and Celius stares in disbelief.

_"Celius, I need your help. The darknesses are going to use me for something. You have to warn Aqua and Terra right away! Please hurry!"_ Ventus looks pained and sad, then his light sillhouette and image disappear.

Celius, now looking determined, summons his armor and Rider and he zooms away from Twilight Town at the fastest speed he can go, heading back for Radient Gardens, but he sees Terra's armor and Rider zoom past, he quickly turns around, trying to follow, but Terra's much faster, and doesn't know Celius is trying to catch up, and he disappears within seconds.

Celius, now lost, keeps going forward, hoping he can find his father in time to heed Ventus' warning.

"Dad!" he calls out, hoping his voice reaches Terra.

He speeads up, knowing Terra didn't hear him. Darkness appears and drags him down and he screams as his Rider disappears and he falls into the world below him.

...

When Celius comes to he finds he's in the Keyblade Graveyard, a world his father had told him had been destroyed. He gets up, looking for any sign of his father, or of a darkness. He gasps and his eyes widen as he sees Vanitas stab Terra throught the stomach. terra falls down and everything seems to stop, in Celius' mind. Suddenly Celius dashes towards Vanitas.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams summoning his Keyblade, holding it poised to fight.

Vanitas turns and grins at Celius, he holds his X-Blade out, turns back to Terra and says, "Now watch me kill your son, Terra!"

He turns back to Celius as he gets to Vanitas and Celius swings his Keyblade and Vanitas easily dodges it, sneering at him. Celius growls and runs at Vanitas again. Vanitas takes advantage of Celius' blind anger and slices across Celius' stomach, then he sweeps his leg under Celius', knocking him into the dirt. Vanitas laughs as he stands over Celius and he points the X-Blade down at Celius' chest.

"Time to die!" Vanitas laughs.

Celius tries to lift his Keyblade but Vanitas kicks it from him and steps on Celius' hand so he can't summon it again. Celius gasps in pain and glares up at Vanitas' sneering face.

"Now, any last words?" Vanitas laughs.

"See you in Hell!" Celius growls, reaching up with his free hand and shoots light at Vanitas, who takes the hit head on.

Vanitas staggers back, momentarily blinded. When Vanitas uncovers his face, his face has burn marks running down the left side and he growls, "This isn't over!" and he disappears into a dark corridor that appears behind him.

Celius gets up, gasping for breathe. He manages to stand ontly for a moment, then he falls on his knees. He coughs blood and puts a hand over the large slash across his skin and tries to stop the bleeding, but it's rushing out too quickly and his strength is starting to fade comepletely.

_"Celius?! Celius!" _

"Mom?" Celius looks up to see Aqua and Riku rushing towards him and Terra.

Riku drops down beside him and Aqua sits between him and Terra.

"Celius? Are you okay?" Riku's voice is full of fear and concern.

"R-Riku..." he wheezes.

She starts to cry and hugs him, she pulls back when she feels the blood. She gasps, "Celius, you're bleeding!"

"I...I know.." he says, looking at her with half empty eyes.

"Aqua!" riku cries out, "Celius's hurt really bad!"

When Aqua doesn't say anything, Riku turns and looks at Aqua curiously, "Aqua?" she asks softly.

"He's dead..." Aqua mutters.

Riku's eyes widen. Celius' eyes widen more than Riku's and a noise like a stifled cry comes from his throat and tears fall from his eyes, "Dad...no..."

Celius holds his hand out and the Key of Resurrection appears. He hands it to Riku. She looks at himin confusion.

"Save... Save Dad." he begs her, "Please...I don't have enough...strength left to do it...myself..."

"Celius..." Riku is crying again.

"Go..." Celius urges.

Riku nods slowly and gets up. She walks over to Terra, and raises the Keyblade above her head and points it at Terra's heart. She looks at Celius and he nods. She looks back at terra and drops down, stabbing the Key of Resurrection into his chest. Terra becomes bathed in light and the Key rises into the air. Riku watches Terra and the Key. The Key drops down beside Riku and disappears.

Terra's eyes flutter and they soon open. He turns his head and smiles at Aqua, who bursts into tears and smiles. She leans forward and hugs Terra close to her. Riku gets up and runs over to Celius, who is now laying in the sand, staring into the sky, bleeding still.

"Celius!" she gasps, cradling him into her arms.

"I-is Dad...all right...?" Celius asks, fear clear in his eyes.

"Yes," Riku smiles softly, "I saved him, just like you asked me too."

He smiles weakly, "Thank...you...Riku..."

She gasps, "Celius! Celius, you're dying!"

He nods slowly and closes his eyes, "Sorry...I promised...not to attack you...but I failed you..."

"No!" she cries, "No, it's okay! I saved you, so it's okay! Don't die on me, Celius! Please, don't die!"

Celius smiles weakly and opens his eyes, "Thanks..."

"No!" she keeps crying.

Terra takes Celius from Riku as Celius' eyes close again. Aqua helps Riku up.

"We need to get him to Yen Sid." Terra says. They all rush back to the Gumi Ship and Aqua takes them to Yen Sid as fast as the ship can go. Once they get there they lay Celius out on a couch in the room behind Yen Sid's office and Yen Sid works some healing speels on Celius as quickly as he could, trying to keep Celius alive.

"Celius..." Terra touches Celius' pale face and his eyes soften sadly, "Please don't leave us."

Aqua leans against Terra, her eyes filled with tears at the brim and he holds her. Riku stays back behind them, standing there wide-eyed, hoping for the best. _Please, don't take him from me yet. _


	14. Ambition

**A/N: Sorry about not updating all weekend! I was busy and I stayed the weekend with my cousins, so here's an update to make up for it! Review kindly and enjoy the rest of your day. ^^**

* * *

Yen Sid continued to work to heal Celius. Terra and Aqua stay in the room with him and Riku finally steps forward and sinks to her knees beside Celius and she takes his hand gently, staring at his face sadly, but determination lingers in her eyes.

"Celius..." she breathes.

Yen Sid looks at her, "Riku, this will take some time."

"How much?" she asks, looking up at him, "What is going to take so much time?"

"I'm not sure how much time it will take," Yen Sid admits, "but the attack used on Celius was laced in darkness, and I have to extract the darkness before I can even begin to heal his wound."

"And... that makes it harder to keep him alive... if you can't heal him yet..." Riku says, looking back at Celius.

"That is correct." Yen Sid says with an exhausted sigh.

They had been at this for three days now, and still Celius' life hangs in the balance. Riku holds Celius' hand tightly, her eyes narrowing sadly. It seemed Celius was getting paler with each passing day. Terra and Aqua never leave the room, but they take time to sleep for themselves, whereas Riku has been up the entire time, watching Celius closely.

When day turned to night on the third day, hours later, becoming early the fourth day, and Terra and Aqua had already fallen asleep hours ago, Yen Sid speaks to Riku, "I know you are worried about him, and you fear if you sleep, you'll wake up without him, but you'll be no good to anyone, not even yourself, if you don't get some sleep soon. You'll need your strength, young warrior."

Riku looks at him, "But...I want to stay with him."

"Sleep child, I'll be with him all night, unlike you, I don't need as much sleep, and this is a tiresome job, I can not afford casualties. Riku, I know you care, you're heart is strong. You know better than anyone, how strong Celius is. Deep down, you know he can pull through. You need to sleep." Yen Sid says.

Riku looks at him and nods, then she gets up and grabs one of the blankets Aqua had brought in from the ship and she lays on one of the couches across from where Terra and Aqua are sleeping, and she closes her eyes, trying to sleep. Almost immedietly after she closes her eyes, sleep takes her.

...

_"Good, good. You've done well, Vanitas."_

"Duh." Vanitas smirks and rolls his eyes.

The boy standing beside Vanitas remains silent, he wears an outfit identical to Vanitas' but it's purple and lined in red with a white cloth hanging down the back. His eyes glow gold, the same as Vanitas' and Young Xehanort's.

_"Ah, yes, it's good to see you again, Ventus. I have a mission for you."_

"I'll do anything, Master." Ventus replies, his voice sounds hollow, empty, void of emotion.

_"I thought you would."_ Young Xehanort smirks, _"Your mission is simple. I want you to find and dispose of a little girl by the name of **Riku.**" _

Ventus nods, "Very well."

...

Riku wakes and immedietly goes to Celius. Terra and Aqua are already awake and standing by him again.

"What time is ti?" Riku yawns.

"About three in the afternoon." Aqua replies.

Riku's eyes widen, "Why didn't anyone wake me?!"

"You haven't slept in three days, Riku. We all wanted you to get your sleep. You are still only a child." Terra answers.

Riku nods and smiles lazily, much like her father, "Well then thanks."

"Sure." Aqua smiles.

Riku looks serious again, "How's Celius doing?"

"I got the darkness out while you slept, so now I'm working on healing his wound." Yen Sid answers.

Riku brightens, "Oh, so he's going to be okay?!"

"That's right, but once he's healed, he'll need to rest, so don't let him try to leave this world, or train. He has to wait so the wound won't reopen." Yen Sid announces.

Riku smiles brightly, "I'll watch him!"

"We will too of course."Terra smiles lightly at Riku's enthusiasm.

"Yeah." Riku smiles fondly, then tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Riku? Are you okay?" Aqua asks softly.

"You're his parents. It's just...that I miss _my_ parents.." Riku looks away, suddenly, sadness flashes across her face and remains there.

"We'll find them. I'm sure they're looking for you too." Aqua smiles.

Riku smiles lightly, "Celius said the same thing."

"Then I taught him well." Aqua giggles.

Riku laughs softly and wipes her eyes a few times, since tears keep falling. Aqua moves from terra and hugs Riku tightly, "It'll be okay. You'll be home safe and sound with your parents soon."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Riku pulls away from Aqua and looks at the voice, looking confused because she doesn't recognize the person who spoke. Terra and Aqua both gasp, immedietly recognizing Ventus.

"Who are you?" Riku asks.

"I am Ventus. And I am here to end you, Riku!" he says, summoning a Keyblade that looks like the Kingdom Key but has a red hilt and a black blade and the keychain is black with a black crown on the end, it appears backwards in his hand.

Riku immedietly summons Wrath of Oath keeper's Dawn, holding it defensively.

"Ven?!" Aqua gasps.

"Ventus.. He's being controlled by darkness." Terra looks sad, but also angry. _Who did this to him? We made sure he'd be safe! Whoever did this will pay! _

"Stay back!" Riku cries. _Why does he look like Uncle Roxas, but a lot younger? _

"Ventus!" Aqua tries to get Ventus' attention, but he was only interested in Riku.

Terra summons Earth Shaker and gets in front of Riku,"Ventus, I won't let you harm her."

"Then you will die too." Ventus says emotionlessly.

It was clear to Terra that his best friend was no longer there.

"Ven! Ventus, look at me!" Aqua cries.

"Aqua, that's not the Ven we knew.." Terra says.

"What?" she turns and looks at him, confused.

"He's being controlled by the darkness. There's no reaching him, he died, remember? He won't come back, but the least we can do for him, is get the darkness out of his body." Terra explains, his eyes never leaving Ventus.

Ventus holds his Keyblade up in a fighting position, "I'm here to kill the girl. You stay in my way, you'll die as well."

"Ven..." Aqua says sadly, her eyes wide by seeing him, and filled with sadness because of the darkness controlling him.

Terra summons Earth Shaker and his eyes narrow, "You won't get to her."

_I can't let Terra fight him alone!_ Aqua holds her hand out and light blazes softly around her.

Terra looks at her, "Aqua? What are you doing?"

"I'm...going to help." she wheezes, putting all of her energy into trying to summon her Keyblade.

"But, Aqua, you gave up the power of a Keyblade when Celius was born!" Terra gasos.

"Well," she says, "I'm calling it back!"

In a flash Rainfell appears in Aqua's hand and she smiles in relief, "I did it!"

"Good. Now move so I can get this over with." Ventus growls emotionlessly.

Terra stands by Riku and extends his hand with the Keyblade, holding it down across her, to shield her. Aqua moves to Riku's other side, doing the same as Terra.

"You have to go through us!" they say in union.

"Then so be it." Ventus says, running forward.

Terra pushes Riku aside and blocks Ventus' oncoming attack. Ventus jumps back and blasts darkness at Terra and Aqua. They move apart, avoiding the blow, and the darkness blows a hole in the wall. Aqua kicks Ventus in the back, sending him flying out of the hole. Aqua and Terra jump down after him. Riku gets to the hole, preparing to go after them.

"Child, wait." Yen Sid says.

Riku looks at him without speaking.

"If Ventus is after you, it is smarter to stay away from the battle." he says, looking at her slightly.

"But they need help!" Riku tries.

"Look at them." Yen Sid says, "They are the strongest Keyblade Wielders I have ever trained. They know what they are doing."

Riku looks down at the battle, she sees Aqua drop down, avoiding an attack, and sweep Ventus' feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. Terra goes in to stab him but he rolls out of the way and jumps up. He goes to attack Aqua again and she does a katwheel out of the way and Terra hits him head on.

"You're right..." she breathes, "They work perfectly together..."

"I know." Yen Sid returns to his work, "They can handle this. You stay up here."

Riku bites her bottom lip, her body trembling, "I have to help them. He came here for me anyway, I should be able to fight with them too."

"No. Stay up here, where you are safe." Yen Sid comands.

Riku frowns, still holding her Keyblade, she sighs, "Sorry, Master Yen Sid, but I have to do this."

"No!" he turns to her but she had jumped out of the gaping hole immedietly after she spoke.

...

"Great!" Sora smiles, "So you can take us to her, Namine?!"

"I believe I can. But I can't travel like you. And I don't know if I can get the DPM to work with you guys." Namine replies.

"That's fine. Just tell us where she is, I'll ride with Sora there, and you can wait for us." Kairi says.

"You can't use a Rider anymore?" asks Namine.

"No, I gave all that up when I got married." Kairi smiles and Sora pulls her close.

Namine smiles, "Aw, that's sweet, Kairi." Her face softens sadly, "Do you know how Roxas has been?"

"Roxas has been living in Destiny City with us since we defeated Xehanort twelve years ago." Sora explains, "But then something happened, and our world fell into darkness. And I'm guessing you know the rest of the atoey."

"I do. But... Where's Roxas? Haven't you found him?" asks Namine.

"No. We haven't found a trace of him." Sora says.

"You don't think he fell to the darkness when it destroyed our world, do you?" asks Kairi, speaking to Sora.

"No. Roxas got out. I'm sure of it. I... I can feel it, deep down in my heart." Sora says, looking down and touching his chest where his heart is.

Kairi smiles and hugs Sora. He hugs her back. Namine gasps as she starts to fade in and out in digital codes.

"Namine?!" Kairi gasps.

"I'm-" Namine keeps getting cut off, "dis-pear-ng! G-Ye-id-Ven-in-hu-rry-Ri-ku-s-trou-Ter-qua-! He-lp-em!"

And then Namine's image disappears.

"What happened to her?" asks Sora.

"I'm not sure.. But, did you understand what she was trying to tell us?" asks Kairi.

Sora shakes his head, "I couldn't understand it. I know it had something to do with Riku though. We have to find her. And fast."

...

"He's gone!" gasps Aqua as the corridor of darkness closes after Ventus walks into it.

"He'll be back." Terra sighs, "We need to find who did that to him and stop it. We can't let them ruin Ventus like this."

"I know." Aqua sighs.

They go back into the Mysterious Tower and Yen Sid had fixed the hole in the wall. Riku's eyes widen and she smiles brightly, "Celius!"

She runs over to him as he sits up and she jumps on him, huggin him tightly. He laughs and hugs her back, "Well hello to you too, Riku."

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she smiles and let's go of him, and she gets off of him, giggling softly.

Aqua comes forth and huggs Celius tightly.

"M-Mom?" Celius asks, caught off guard.

She tightens her arms around him, tears falling slowly, "I was so afraid I'd lost you.."

"Mom..." he wraps his arms around her.

She pulls back, wiping her face. Terra walks up to Celius and smiles softly down at him. Celius looks at Terra wearily.

"Dad..." he breathes, standing up.

Terra leans down and hugs Celius tight. Celius is taken aback and doesn't know what to do or say.

"Don't ever leave like that again! You almost died!" Terra exclaims.

Celius smiles lightly, he huggs Terra tightly, "Dad!"


	15. Battle of The Heart Part

_"Do not fail me again! Now get out of my sight!"_

"Yes, Master." Ventus turns and walks away.

Vanitas comes in right after Ventus leaves, "Why do you keep sending me on stupid missions? I'm much greater than that."

_"Are you doubting me?"_ Young Xehanort's eyes flash dangerously.\

Vanitas stands there glaring. Young Xehanort lifts his hand and pulls it into a fist and Vanitas gasps and screams in pain, falling to his knees, clutching his chest. Young Xehanort tightens his fist and Vanitas screams in agony. Then Young Xehanort drops his hand, _"Now you know how easily I can destroy you, send you back tot he depths of darkness, where you came from. Do not go against me again, Vanitas." _

Vanitas coughs black blood numerous times before he finally stands up, wiping his mouth. Young Xehanort stares at him.

"Fine. What's the next part of the mission?" Vanitas asks.

_"You will be carrying out this mission with Sailene actually."_

"What?!" Sailene walks into the room, "You're making me work with him?!"

Vanitas grins, "Nice to see you as well, sweet darkness."

She growls at him and he laughs.

_"Yes, your mission is, for Sailene, to take over Riku by taking over her heart. For Vanitas, all you have to do is to keep the others away from Sailene until she has finished entering Riku's heart."_

"Simple enough." Vanitas shrugs.

"Sounds about right." Sailene nods.

_"Oh, and Vanitas, I want you to destroy Ventus on sight. He has failed me, and I won't allow him the chance to do it again. Find him and destroy him immedietly."_

"Yes, Master." Vanitas grins, "I've always wanted to destroy Veni Boy's being."

_"Then do not fail."_

Young Xehanort turns from them as they leave. Once they're gone he taps his fingers against the black table before him and he sighs, _"Riku mustn't be allowed to awaken her true powers. If she does, the Darkness will have no chance of winning this time. That's why i need** Him** back. That girl must be changed or killed. Immedietly."_

...

Sailene and Vanitas land in Yen Sid's world and they transform themselves to look like Sora and Kairi.

"Ready?" Sailene whispers.

"Let's get this done, sweet darkness." Vanitas says.

...

Riku turns around, hearing someone call her name. Her eyes widen as she sees her parents a little ways away. She runs to them and hugs them both. She gasps when she sees them change into Vanitas and Sailene. She tries to back away but Vanitas already has a hold on her and isn't letting up. She cries out and Sailene grabs her by the shoulders and stares into her eyes. Riku's eyes go blank and dark and Sailene grins as she stares into Riku's eyes.

Upon hearing Riku's cry, Celius yells, "Riku!" and runs for her, but Vanitas gets in his path, smirking as he usually does, "Hello again. I bet you still can't defeat me!"

"I'll wipe that smirk right off your face!" Celius growls, summoning his Keyblade.

"Celius!" Aqua gasps.

"Celius, you're still recovering! You can't fight him!" Terra warns.

Aqua and Terra run up beside their son, Keyblades summoned.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my least favorite people from my past." Vanitas grins, "Masters' Terra and Aqua! I might say, I enjoy beating the tar out of your son every time we meet."

He laughs and Terra and Aqua glare at him, trying to keep from attacking right that moment, knowing it would just set Celius off to fight again, and they are trying to allow him time to recover.

"Riku!" Celius calls, "Riku, get away from Sailene!"

Vanitas laughs, "She can't hear you!"

Celius growls and points his Keyblade at Vanitas, but Terra keeps him from attacking. Vanitas looks back at Sailene and Riku. Sailene had disappeared, and a black mist has replaced her. The mist sucks itself into Riku's chest, and when it disappears inside her Vanitas sneers at the Keyblade Wielders, "Mission complete." He then disappears in a dark corridor. Riku falls to the ground and Celius runs up to her.

"Riku!" he cries, taking her itno his arms, "Riku, don't go! Come back to me, now, Riku, come back!"

"Celius, let's get her in to Master Yen Sid, he should know what's ahppened to her and how it can be fixed." Aqua says softly.

Celius stares into Riku's dark unseeing eyes and he chokes back his despair and replaces it with anger and he holds her tighter.

"I'll make them pay for doing this to her!" he growls.

"Another time." Terra promises.

Celius sighs and picks Riku up and he and his parents turn and head back for the tower to speak with Yen Sid.

...

Roxas groans as he wakes up on the concrete. He sits up slowly and takes a look around. His eyes widen as he realizes where he is.

"T-Twilight...Town?" he breathes.

"Roxas? Roxas, is that you?" a girl's voice asks.

Roxas turns his head around, looking behind him and he gasps in recognition as he sees Olette smiling at him.

"Olette!" he gasps.

She smiles, "It is you!"

He nods and stands up.

"You're so much older than I remember." she says.

"Yeah, unlike here, the wolrd I lived on had a regular time space shift." he explains with a smile.

"Oh! Yeah, Twilight Town doesn't turn time, cause it's not real, I think. That's what somebody told me once."

"Who told you that?"

"Uh..I believe he said his name was Axel."

"Axel?!" Roxas gasps

"Yeah, I think that's his name. Do you know him?" she asks curiously.

"Yeah.." Roxas seems lost in thought now. _Axel... He's alive? Does that mean... **She** is too? _

He suddenly turns to Olette, "Where did you see Axel?!"

"He was on the Clock Tower last time. He could be anywhere I guess." she shruggs.

"Thanks. I'll look for him there. I'll catch up with you later, Olette. "Roxas turns to leave and he hears Olette yell out, "Bye, Roxas! I'll tell Hayner and Pence you're here!"

...

Roxas finally gest to the top of the Clock Tower and he comes around to the area where he used to sit with Axel and Xion during his days in the original Organization XIII.

"Axel?" he asks, peering around the corner to the area where he and his friends used to sit.

He sees two small children, one boy and one girl, and they look at him.

The boy has short jet black hair and his left eye is green and his right is blue and he has a fire red strip of hair running down the right side of his face along his hair and he wears a black T-shirt and black pants and shoes.

The girl beside him has shoulder length fire red hair with a black strip of hair running down the left side of her face and her left eye is green and the left is blue amd she wears a red and black striped shirt with long sleeves and a black and red pleated skirt with black shoes.

The boy stares at Roxas in wonder and the girl smiles, "Did you say Axel?"

"Yes.. Do you know an Axel?" he replies.

"They should. I'm their father."

Roxas spins around, "Axel!"

Axel grins at Roxas, looking about the same age as Roxas is.

"But...how?" Roxas asks in confusion and surprise.

"Well, it's kind fo a long story. But here's the jist of it. After Xion and I died we woke up and found ourselves in Twilight Town, but it was a Dream World, not the real thing. Xion knew this before I did, she was here longer.

For awhile we we just entities, we didn't have full solid bodies. We aged as normal and eventually we woke here, as real people, that was after you left. We tried contacting you before, but we could never reach you. Xion and I got married and stuff, and that's Xin and Xien, our kids." Axel explains.

"So..." Roxas blinks, "You're alive? And Xion's here with you?"

Axel smiles, "Well of course. She's out getting Sea Salt Ice Cream, but she'll be back shortly."

Roxas smiles, "I'm glad your both okay. I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too, Roxas." axel laughs lightly, not really liking all the fluff.

The girl pipes up again, getting to her feet, "So you're Roxas! It's nice to finally meet you!"

Roxas smiles, "Thanks. So, uh.. Which one are you? Xin? Or Xien?"

"I'm Xien, he's Xin." the girl giggles.

Xin smiles softly and waves.

_Now I know who takes after who.._ Roxas smiles, _Xien is definetitely Axel's daughter. She has his personality, and Xin is quiet and reserved it seems. Just like Xion._

"You're staying right? To wait for Mom?" Xin asks, standing up beside his sister.

"Well, I really have no idea why I ended up here, but I wouldn't miss a chance to see Xion again for the worlds." Roxas smiles.

"Yay!" Xien jumps up and down and Xin laughs at her eagerness.

Roxas laughs.

"Roxas?"

Roxas turns towards the voice and smiles wider, seeing Xion there, looking older, but still recognizable and she has long hair now as well.

"Xion!" he instantly takes her into a hug.

She laughs and hugs him back, after handing a bag to Axel. Axel takes the bag and pulls out five ice cream bars.

"Five?" he looks at her.

Roxas let's her go and Xion smiles, "I had a feeling we'd need the extra one."

Roxas smiles at her and Axel. Axel chuckles softly and hands out the ice cream, first to Xin, then Xien, then Xion, and Roxas, then finally himself. They all sit where they used to; Xin and Xien by Axel, Roxas on Axel's other side, and Xion by Roxas.

_Same as the old days._ Roxas smiles at he sun. He suddenly grins at Axel and Axel looks at him questioningly.

"Let's see fi you remember this, got it memorized?" Roxas continues to grin, "Why does the sun set red?"

Axel laughs, "Of course I remember, show-off! The sun sets red because red is the color that travels the farthest."

Xion giggles, "Like old times."

Yeah.." Roxas and Axel say in union, all of them staring out at the sun.

...

Vanitas finds himself in the Keyblade Graveyard, and Ventus is there too.

"Vanitas?" Ventus looks at him wearily, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm fulfilling a mission." Vanitas says, eyes narrowed.

"What mission?" Ventus asks.

Vanitas grins and holds his ahnd up, "This one." He snaps his fingers and darkness errupts and swallows Ventus.

Ventus screams in agony for several minutes before he finally disappears along with the darkness. Vanitas laughs, "It's about time I got to do that!"

...

"Well?" Celius was restless, "Have you found out what's happening to her?"

"She is fighting with Sailene for control of her own heart. There is nothing I can do for her, I'm afraid." Yen Sid explains.

Celius looks down at Riku with sad eyes. _Riku... Hang in there for me. I'll find a way to help you. I promise. _

...

Riku falls onto her Station of Awakening, and Sailene is there as well.

"Sailene?!" Riku gasps.

"Hello, Riku." Sailene didn't take the time to toy with Riku. She plans to end her swiftly.

"Why are you here?" Riku asks wearily.

"To take over your heart." she says plainly.

Riku gasps and summons Wrath of Oath keeper's Dawn. Her eyes widen as she finds another keyblade has appeared in her other hand. The hilt is gold with crystal flowers and the blade is pink with a crystal vine running down the length of it and the teeth are crystal as well.

"My second Keyblade..." she breathes.

_"Light of Destiny's Embrace."_

Mom? Riku looks around, but can find no one.

_"That's not my name. I'm Namine."_

"Namine..." Riku tries the word out, then, holding Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn out in front of her, backwards, and Light of Destiny's Embrace out behind her, also backwards, she gets in her fighting stance, and prepares to fight for her heart._ I refuse to lose to the likes of her!_


	16. Coming To A Breaking Point

**A/N: First off, Happy Birthday Justice333! Now, enjoy this update, which is a present to her, and I guess all my re4aders, but it's special for her. Enjoy and review kindly! ^^ **

* * *

"You can't hope to stop me, Riku. Face it, I'm just too strong for you!" Sailene laughs.

Riku gets up after being knocked down for the fith time. She glares at Sailene, "I never give up. I don't accept defeat. I know I can win, this is my heart!" She holds her Keyblades in stance again and prepares for Sailene to attack.

Sailene rushes forward and Riku brings Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn up to block and she thrusts Light of Destiny's Embrace forward, stabbing Sailene's side just as Sailene jumps away.

"You won't get another hit l;ike that." she growls.

"I'll win." Riku promises. She runs forward then, holding both Keyblades at her sides, dragging them across the platform. Sailene jumps back again and Riku brings her weapons up, jumping up with them, she slices across Sailene with Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn and then does a backflip away and lands on her feet.

She looks confused as to how she did that, but she is soon brought back to reality when a blast of darkness sends her onto her back once more.

"You'll have tp pay attention if you even want an advantage in this fight!" Sailene laughs, "Not that you will!"

"I will!" Riku sits up, "I can feel it in my heart, you don't belong here and I'll defeat you!"

"Hardly." Sailene sneers.

Riku stands fully and holds her keyblades back itno stance. Sailene gets in stance again and sneers at Riku as darkness begins to cover the platform and Riku's eyes widen. She screams as the darkness catches her feet and starts to travel up her legs. She tries to break free but can't get her legs to move. She hits tyhe darkness with both Keyblades, but still it won't break. Sailene continues to laugh at her distress.

The crown pendant shines beneathe Riku's shirt and she gasps as it shines brighter and brighter, almost to a blinding point. Sailene covers her eyes and shrieks at the shining light.

"Light!" Riku cries, "Light, help me!"

The light shines brighter and brighter, so bright it causes Sailene and the darkness to have to leave her heart, lest they become destroyed in its presence.

...

Celius gasps as Riku's body glows in darkness, then the darkness flows from her, and it flies away as a bright light now surrounds her.

"Riku?!" he gasps.

The light disappears back within her and her eyes open slowly.

"Riku!" he gasps in relief and he hugs her tightly.

"Celius!" she hugs him back.

They release each other and Riku sits up and looks around. Celius smiles at her, along with Aqua and Terra. She frowns, remembering how she had been trocked, thinking her parents were there. She closes her eyes. _Mom, Dad, where are you? I need you... _

She opens her eyes and looks at Celius curiosuly, "What day is it? What's the date I mean?"

"Uh.. It's Saturday, and it's the twenty-sixth of January. Why?" Celius replies.

Riku smiles softly, "Today's my birthday. I'm thirteen now."

Celius smiles softly as well, "Happy birthday, Riku. My birthday is March third."

"I'll remember." she says, smiling wider now.

"Riku.." Celius leans forward and wipes a tear from her cheek, "Hey, now, don't cry. You're supposed to be happy on your birthday."

Riku nods and wipes her eyes. Celius smiles at her again. She gets up and shakes her head, "Sailene'll be back. I know it."

"So you won?" asks Yen Sid.

"Kind of. Light saved me actually." Riku confesses.

"That is as well as a victory. Light protects the Purest of Heart." Yen Sid replies.

"The what?" Riku tilts her head.

"The Purest of Heart. Have you ever heard of the Seven princesses of Heart?" asks Yen Sid.

"My father talked about then a few times." Riku answers.

"I see." he nods, then continues, "The Seven princesses of Heart are the most pure of Light filled hearts. Belle, Alice, Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, and Kairi. They are the Purest of Heart, meaning they hold the brightest Light, as do you, being you have the same Light that made kairi a princess, which also makes you a Princess fo Heart as well."

"So that's why Sailene kept calling me princess." she mutters.

"Precisely." Yen Sid continues, "But you are different from the others. While you do harbor the title of Princess of Heart, you also carry a new Light. One so bright I have never seen in person until you arrived here."

"What new light?" Riku asks.

"Mixing the two brightest lights creates a new light. one so bright not even the daeepest darkest darkness can withstand: The Light of Kigndom Hearts itself." Yen Sid replies.

Riku's eyes widen, along with everyone else's exceot Yen Sid's.

"So what you're saying, master, is that Riku is the Princess of Kingdom Hearts?" asks Terra.

"That is correct." he nods.

"So the prophecy is true then." Aqua says.

Riku turns to her, "What prophecy?"

"'When the worlds becomes consumed by the deepest darkest darkness, no light can penitrate, the worlds will be in ruin, but then the one with the brightest light will come, and save the worlds, and destroy the forces of darkness, lock them back where they belong. Where the brightest light within the darkest darkness can live only by the light of the pure. The sacrifice to save the worlds will live on forever.'" Aqua says.

Riku looks at her, kind of confused, "I don't understand.."

"You're the one that can save us all." terra says.

Riku's eyes widen and she looks shaken, "But I'm no hero, I'm just a kid!"

"Riku!" Celius tries to comfort her but she runs past them and out of the tower, tears filling her eyes.

"I can't be the one! I'm just a kid! I'm just a kid! I want my Mom and Dad!" she cries, now outside, she taps her shoulder, making her armor appear, she summons both keyblades and throws them up, they transform intoa motorcycle with silver color with pink flamed lining and she jumps onto it.

"Riku, wait!" Celius calls, quickly summoning his armor and Rider, trying to keep her from falling into enemy hands, as he fears will happen if she leaves alone.

"Little sis, wait!" he calls, flying after her as she zooms away.

He easily catches up to her Rider, "Where do you think you're going, Riku?!"

"I want tog o home!"

"You're home isn't there yet!" he reminds her.

Tears falls inside her helmet, "I want to find my parents and go home! I'm just a kid, I can't do all those things!"

"How can you believe that with the light you conjured up to save you?! You know you're more than a child, Riku. You've always been more." Celius gets in front of her, keeping her from going any farther.

She stops and stares at him.

"Celius.. You have your family with you, to help you get your world back,. but I have no one! I can't do all those things. I'm just a kid. I couldn't beat Sailene! There's no way I can beat whoever is making the darkness attack. I'm just a kid. I need to go home and wake up from this dream." she says.

Celius gasps, "You can't be serious! I'm here for you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?! I'd give up my ligfe for yours without a second thought! Can you really say you're in this alone?! You're more than a kid! You're a Keyblade Bearer! You're my best friend, Riku.. Don't give up like this. This isn't a dream, you know that. I know you do."

"Of course it means something to me. You mean soemthing to me." she says.

"Yeah?" Celius asks, "Ad what is that? What do I mean to you? Am I just a travel partner for you? Someone to show you around until you get the hang of things? I figured we were friends at the least."

"We are friends!" she says.

"Then stop trying to run away! There is no escaping your destiny!" he says.

"I know." she finally confesses.

He stares at her, waiting to see if she has more to say.

"I'm sorry. I just... I can't take all of this at once. It overwhelms me.." she looks down.

"I'm here for you, Riku. I'm not going anywhere. I'll help you in whatever you need to do. I'll always be by your side." Celius promises.

She looks up at him and smiles, "Thanks. That means a lot to me. And Celius?"

"Yes?" he asks.

"We are friends. You're the best friend I have ever had." she says, "I don't ever want to lose you. Not ever."

"Then you won't." he smiles.

...

Sailene materializes again and growls, "I can't believe that light!"

_"So you've seen it." _

"The light?" she asks.

_"Yes. That is the Light of Kingdom Hearts. If she figures out how to weild that power, we don't stand a chance."_

"It almost got me. It was close. What do I do now?" she asks, staring at Young Xehanort.

_"You stay here. Now it's my turn to work."_

"What are you going to do?" she asks curiosuly.

_"I am going to test Celius and Riku. Vanitas will be accompanying me. He already knows. When Ansem returns, tell him I said for him to stay here until we return."_

He disappears and Sailene sighs, sitting down on the couch. "This ought to be good."

...

Namine's data projection appears, but it's damaged, code projections surround her almost every second, adn her image fades in and out as she sits on the ground, coughing horribly. She lifts the DPH and gasps as she sees a huge crack along the middle of the deivce.

"It's-ok-n!" she coughs, her words unable to completely manifest.

Her image disappears again.

...

"Are you sure we're gong the right way?" Kairi asks from behind Sora, riding on his Rider with him.

"I'm pretty sure." he says, "Radient Gardens is this way, I'm sure of it."

"You said that the last time, but we ended up atr the Collesium.." Kairi points out.

"Hey!" Soragrins, "At least we know she was there!"

Kairi laughs softly, "Okay, I believe you. Let's just find her as soon as we can."

"On it." he nods, driving faster.

...

"Celius!" Aqua hugs him the moment he lands.

"Nothing happened, whya re you so freaked out?' he laughs, hugging her back.

Riku stands there quietly, watching Celius' interactions with his parents.

_Mom, Dad... I miss you guys so much.. We've never been apart on my birthday before.. I'm sorry. This is my fault. _She looks down and wipes her eyes again, fighting back the oncoming tears.

Celius puts a hand on her head and she looks at her. He smiles and she smiles too.

"It'll be okay. We'll find them. Everything will be okay. I promise." he says.

She laughs softly, "you make a lot of promises, Celius."

"And I plan to make every single one of them come true." he grins.

She laughs and hugs him tight. He smiles softly and husg her back, "I'll keep you safe. That you can count on."

"I always did." she breathes.

...

Young Xehanort appears Yen Sid's world and instantly creates a barrier between Celius and Riku, and Terra, Aqua, and Yen Sid.

"Young Xehanort!" Terra and Aqua scream in anger.

_"Show me why you are the chosen ones."_ he summons his Keyblade and points it at them.


	17. For Friends

Roxas wakes and finds himself on the ground in front of the clock tower. He sits up and looks around. He frowns, finding no sight of Axel or Xion, or even Xin or Xien. He looks around, but can't find a sign of them at all anywhere. He travels down to the Sand Lot and finds Xien running across the lot, towing Xin along behind her.

Roxas gasps and calls out to her, "Xien!"

Xien stops and looks at Roxas, looking completely confused as to how Roxas knows her name.

"What?" she asks.

"Where's Axel and Xion?" he asks.

She frowns, "I think you have the wrong girl, Mister, I don't know any Axel or Xion."

Roxas has to fight from yelling at the girl, "How can that be? Their your parents! We all hung out just yesterday!"

"You're losing it." she rolls her eyes, "I don't know who you are!"

"It's me, Roxas!" he says, close to panic, "This game isn't funny, Xien!"

Xien looks angry now, "Listen, Mister, er, Roxas, I don't know you, I don't know any Axel or Xion, now leave us alone!"

Roxas can't believe she was saying this, "Xien, you have to stop this! I need to talk to your parents."

Xien's eyes narrow dangerously, "Listen, you, I don't know who you're talking about! I don't know you or whoever you're talking about! We don't have any parents!"

She huffs, "Come on, Xin."

She turns and pulls Xin along behind her as she runs off. Roxas can't believe what had just happened, _How could this be true? I just talked with Axel and Xion just yesterday! Why is Xien being so hostile?_ Then he saw it. As Xien was leaving the Lot, Roxas saw the distinctive glow of darkness coming off of the small girl. Roxcas didn't know what was going on, but if it had darkness involved, he was determined to stop it.

...

"Celuis! Riku!" Terra and Aqua call, trying to break through the force field keeping them out.

"Young Xehanort, let them go!" demands Yen Sid, "You have no right to be here."

_"I can be anywhere I wish, old man. In all these years, you still haven't changed. That's why you're so easy to get past."_

"There's a lot more to me than you will ever know, _Xehanort._" Yen Sid growls lowly.

_"So there may be. But I am not here to discuss what I do or do not know about you. I am here to challenge the new warriors." _Young Xehanort brings his Keyblade up and the top comes off, and a blue line of energy runs from the Keyblade. It sways with each movement the Keyblade makes.

"Riku! Keyblades! Now!" Celius hisses in her ear as he summons Rain's Earth Shaker.

She nods, holding out both hands, and both Keyblades appear, both held backwards, and she gets back into the stance she used against Sailene. Celius gets into a stance opposite of the past Riku; he holds his keyblade low by his side and holds his free hand out as if to block.

"You ready for this, Princess?" Celius asks.

"Just Riku. Just call me Riku." she replies, her eyes never leaving Young Xehanort.

"Gotcha. Let's do this, Riku." he replies.

"How do we beat him? Do you think we can?" Riku asks.

"No. he's too strong for us, but we can do everything we can to get him to release the force field so Mom and Dad can help..." he confesses.

"Let's do what we can.." Riku's voice is kind of shaky.

"Riku, I won't let him hurt you." Celius says, looking at her.

She nods, looking at him briefly before running towards Young Xehanort. Celius follows after her. Young Xehanort smirks softly and swings his Keyblade, causing the blue energy cord to move, and it swerves at them, Celius jumps over it, just barely, but Riku gets knocked down by it. She yelps as she makes contact with the ground, but she quickly uses cure and runs to catch up with Celius again.

Celius gets to Young Xehanort, and instantly the cord retracts and Young Xehanort blocks Celius' attack, and then throws him into the side of the force field. Celius gasps in pain as his back hits the force field and he falls to the ground.

"Celius!" Riku cries.

Celius coughs blood and stuggles to stand, but he gets up non the less. He raises his Keyblade and shoots Light at Young Xehanort, but Young Xehanort disappears before the light hits him and Celius gasps, looking all around for his enemy. Riku looks around as well, but she can't find him either.

"Celius!" Terra calls out, "Remember! YUse your light to sense where he has gone! Hurry, before he strikes!"

Celius gasps, "You're right!"

He closes his eyes and touches his chest where his heart would be and he lets all of his surrounds fade from him, reaching out with his inner light to trace and locate Young Xehanort's hiding place. Celius reaches out as far as his inner light can go. His eyes snap open and he screams out, "RIKU, LOOK OUT!"

Riku gasps and turns around, but it's too late. Young Xehanort materializes and slices across her upper body with his Keyblade and she falls to the ground.

"RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Celius screams.

Young Xehanort steps over her and walks towards Celius, _"You are better than I had anticipated. You can actually sense my darkness, most people are not skilled enough. This should be an interesting turn out. I will be seeing you again, Celius Ryker."_

He then disappears and the force field is lifted. Celius lets his Keyblade disappear and he runs to Riku and instantly takes her into his arms and he casts cure on her.

"Her injury is lined in darkness, as yours was.." Yen Sid says, "Take her inside. We have work to do."

...

A week passes and Riku is fully healed and ready to continue on her journy to find her parents and return her world. Celius hugs his parents and then stands by Riku.

"Hey, what's that?" asks Aqua, leaning down and touching the crown pendant that's hanging out of Riku's shirt.

"This?" Riku looks down at the pendant.

"That looks like..." Terra trails off.

"Sora's.." Aqua finishes.

"It is, I think." Riku shrugs and takes it back, but leaving it out from under her shirt.

"You're not covering it anymore?" asks Celius.

"It saved my life twice. I want it to show, it makes me feel better, like Dad's watching over me." she replies, touching the pendant gingerly.

"He's always watching over you." Aqua smiles, "Trust me, Riku, he's always watching out for you."

Riku smiles, "I know." She taps her shoulder and her armor appears.

Celius does the same.

"We have to dot his alone. It's our destiny." Celius says, "Please, find our world."

"Of course, son." Aqua smiles.

"We'll always be here to help you, don't ever forget that." Terra says.

"I won't" Celius promises.

He and Riku summon their Riders and then they speed away.

"So where are we going?" Riku asks, riding along side Celius.

"We're going to Beast's Castle." he replies.

"Oh, cool." she shrugs.

He nods and not long after they find themselves in the Court Yard of the Beast's Castle. They unsommon their armor and Riders and Keyblades and they take a look around, heading for the door. Once they get inside

"It looks like no one's home.." Riku says as they enter the castle.

"You're wrong about that one, young lady."

Riku gasps and turn saround to see a small wall clock walking along behind her.

"Did you just talk to me?" she gasps,.

"I certainly did." the clock says rather grumpily.

"Who are you?" asks Celius.

"I'm Clocksworth." the small clock replies.

"So the rumors of this world are true." Celius smiles slightly.

Clocksworth frowns and waddles away from them, "You shouldn't be here. It's best if you just leave."

Right after he says that a load roar errupts and Celius instantly pulls Riku behind him and his Keyblade appears in his hand.

Riku gasps, "Celius, wait!" and grabs his arm, keeping him from attacking.

"M-Master!" Clocksworth gasps, cowering in fear.

"Why have you brought strangers here, Clocksworth?!"

"Are you Beast?" Riku asks, going past Celius, who tries to stop hr and she looks at him and says, "Celius, it's okay. He won't hurt me."

She looks at the Beast, "Will you?"

The Beast looks at Riku and he stares into her eyes, "Your eyes.. I've seen them before.."

"Well," RIku shrugs. "my Dad used to say I had his eyes. Maybe it's true."

"Who is your father, child?" Beast asks.

"Sora." she replies.

"Sora.." he says, "Yes, I've met him."

"It seems everyone has." Riku smiles, "I'm Riku."

"I'm Celius Ryker." Celius now stands by her.

"His parents are Terra and Aqua, do you know them?" Riku asks.

"I do not, but non the less, you are welcome here, child of Sora, and Celius Ryker." Beast replies, turning and leaving the room.

Riku looks around and frowns, seeing Clocksworth had run off long ago. A loud roar and the shaking of the ground gets Riku and Celius to run outside, Keyblades in their hands. Once they are out in the Court Yard, they see a huge Heartless monster that resembles a knight but it is huge and tall and its hands are spikes and its eyes are beady and yellow and it is completely black witha huge heart shaped hole in its chest.

"Heartless!" Riku screams, holding her Keyblades in stance.

"I've never seen this one before.. Just stay with me, no matter what!" Celius orders.

Riku nods and they run for the giant's feet. They get there and start attacking. The giant starts to stomp around and Celius and Riku scramble around to keep out of the way. It stabs its hands down, breaking apart the earth as it does so. A huge rift is torn across the ground, separating Riku and Celius and it widens to a point it isn't able to be jumped over.

"Celius!" Riku cries, finding her friend on the other side of the rift.

Celius looks at he rin panic, worried she'll be hurt, "Riku, run! Get inside!"

The spike hand comes down on Celius and he blocks it with his Keyblade, but he begins to be pushed down but he holds his ground.

"Celius!" Riku cries again.

The giant stomps around, knocking RIku off her feet and she stares up at the monster with wide horrified eyes, frozen with fear.

"Riku!" Celius screams, "Riku, run!"

Riku can't get herself to move, she just stares up at the monster.

"RIKU!" Celius screams.

The monster slams its hand down, knocking Celius aside, knocking him unconscious and he lands by the gate of the Court Yard. Riku is still frozen with fear, and the monster turns its attention back to her. She begins to shake as the monster raises its hand and then it slams it down. Just before the hand gets down to her, a dark corridor opens, and a figure in the same coat Young Xehanort wears runs from it and the figure blocks the blow from the monster with a Keyblade all too familiar to Riku; Wrath of Dawn.

The figure blasts darkness from his hands, knocking the monster away some, then he holds his Keyblade pointed to the giant and light bursts from it, taking the monster out, making it disappear, releasing a heart into the sky.

"_Dawn?!_" Riku gasps, astonished that this mysterious figure can wield the power of both Light and Dark.

The figure turns to her, his Keyblade now by his side. Just barely, Riku can see the glint of a piercing green eye.


	18. The End - Sneek Peak to Book Two

**A/N: This is the end of this book! But don't fret! The Chronicles will continue! Here's a sneek peek of the next book! **

* * *

_"Who are you?" Riku asks._

_"You said my name." the figure replies, his voice soft but powerful._

_"What?" Riku blinks._

_The figure smiles under his hood and he leans down, offering his hand to help her up. Riku takes his hand and lets him pull her to her feet. _

_"My name is Dawn." he says._

* * *

_"Celius?! Celius where did you go?!" Riku cries out._

_"Celius is gone, Princess. How does it feel to be abandoned?" Vanitas walks up behind her._

_Riku turns and glares at Vanitas, "You!"_

* * *

_"Welcome back to the darkness... Lord Xehanort." Young Xehanort grins as the old man opens his glowing gold colored eyes._

* * *

_"Riku!" Celius cries, running up to where she lay on the ground. He takes her into his arms and shakes her, "Riku! Riku, open your eyes!"_

_"That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Sailene grins._

_Celius glares at her, "What did you do?!"_

* * *

_"Riku!" Celius cries, holding her close to him._

_She smiles softly, "Celius... Find...my parents...tell them... I'm... Sorry..." _

_"Riku, no!" he says, tears falling from his eyes as her eyes close and she becomes encased in ice, which then breaks apart and disappears up into the sky._

_"Riku, don't leave me!" he cries, satring down at her still smiling face._

_When she completely disappears, he stays on his hands and knees, staring into the ground, and he screams, his eyes shut tight. Energy comes off of him and it starts to tear the Keyblade Graveyard apart, and he crumbles through the ground as it becomes destroyed by this massive energy and he finds himself falling through the Between Space._

_"Riku..." he whispers, staring up into the bleak darkness, "Riku, I loved you..."_

_A hand reaches down and grabs Celius' wrist, "Celius, don't give in!"_

* * *

_"I will destroy you!" Xien screams, a huge staff of flames in her hands as she runs at Roxas, who brings his Keyblades up to block her._

_"Xien, stop! I didn't take your brother!" Roxas tries to reason with her, but she doesn't listen._

_Flames shoot at him and he prepares to block._

* * *

**A/N: The events are not in order. But there you go, a little sneak peak! So keep a look out for The Keyblade Chronicles: The Heart's Battle! ^^**


End file.
